Vampire Chronicles 2 SSVCD
by Garfieldfan
Summary: The title is to big to fit the box: Shape Shifting Vampires And Crossing Dimensions.
1. Default Chapter

Me:I told you I would be back!

Audience:OOOOOH

Me:Next generation, baby!

Audience:Aaaaah

Me:a whole new level

Audience:Eeeeeeh

Me:R&R!

_**Disclaimer: this time there is only going to be one of these. if you need the Disclaimer info then I will mention that you should look in this chapter. Okay? Ahem. Let's move ahead and witness the all new Vampire Chronicles 2: Shape shifting vampires and Crossing Dimensions! I do not own any thing in this.**_

**Prologue**

"Are you sure this is the place? I mean don't get me wrong you've been a great leader, but are you sure we didn't take a wrong turn?" said a teenager.

"Yes this is the right place. I'm sure of it. I can feel the energy flowing through me." said a man.

"Well, this has to be it then."

"Oh! great spirits if I am the true heir to my uncle then allow me the power to see and make vampires! Give me the power to see this place yet not see it!"

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! This is gettin' good!"

"I must have a test rat. Go find one."

"Oh I get your drift you want a human! I'll try to find a human!"

Meanwhile!

"Are you sure they didn't move it?" asked a teenager.

"Yeah! very sure!" said an older teen.

"How sure?" asked a girl teen.

"Yeah how sure?" asked another girl teen.

"I'm so sure that if I were any more sure my head would explode!"

"Oooooooh" they all did in unison.

"Behold my loot!" the leader teen said as he opened a chest.

"CANDY!" the three said in unison.

"Ssshhhh! not so loud! The adults will hear! Then the stash would be gone for good!"

"Kids time for magic practice!"

"Coming mom!" They all said in unison. Saying stuff in unison was their specialty. Obviously.

"Time to close the stash."

"Let's go."

Meanwhile!

"Jan, I don't know how you raise such obedient children." said the mayor.

"Me neither! You know it is a good thing they're growing strong like Lance did. They are going to be the with next generation of Heros after all" said the mayor's wife.

"Well I guess they inherited his good will and strong heart." Said Jan

"So tell us again how Lance died."

"I've told you a thousand times Mayor he died after a draw in battle from a dark yuke!"

"I still can't believe that the dark yuke that killed his parents came back to kill him!"

"Mom! We're ready! Oh! Hi mayor!"

Meanwhile!

"Those brats will make a nice start to the army of vampires. but they need to get older or they will be as weak as me! Master!" the teenager said summoning a magic veil.

"Yes?"

"I found the perfect starters for your army but they need to grow older! In the mean, oh say, eight years I will hide myself as a villager."

"Ingenious plan. Call me when they are ready. I will be in and out of the realm to pass the time. Don't forget, Act Casual!"

"Hai."

Me:Hai is Japanese for 'yes'

Sean:I'm back from Hawai!

Me:Finally!

Sean:R&R!


	2. The sparing match

Me:Meh. that took a while didn't it?

Sean:Yes it did but when are we giong to start preparing that big reunion thingy? I mean Lance just got here. If we don't start preparing then We'll be ready when the last person gets here!

Me:You and Lance start preparing. I've got to get Zack, Jess, George and Helen to be at their best when they perform the Fanfic!

Sean:good point but one problem...

Me:Uh-oh this can't be good what is it?

Sean:The toilet is clogged.

Me:That's good I thought that it was bigger.

Sean:that's not all... It's about the cake...

Me:o.o

Sean:Dark yukes dogs ate it.

Me:WHAT?

Sean:Yep. and the bill for the cake was humongous!

Me:Total amount was $847,642! ARE YOU SURE THAT THEY ATE IT?

Sean: what does that look like?(points to plate with crumbs)

Me:noooooo...

Audience:Fund raiser time!

Me:Chappie up!

_**Disclaimer:Ahem. Chappie up! Squeaka squeaka**_

**Chapter 1: It all begins.**

"So your the new one are ya?" said a teen who was named Zack

"Yes I guess you could call me that." said a kid.

"So your an orphan? Is that right?" Asked a teen who was named Jess.

"That's right."

"Okay just making sure. So wanna be our friend?"

"I'll think it over, but one question."

"Hmm?"

"Do you spar well?"

"I'm pretty average. But I have to go tell the villagers not to worry and we need a supervisor."

"Okay meet me in the square."

Five minutes later

"Begin." said a supervisor.

"Fire!" Zack cast.

"Magic Mirror!" the teen cast.

"Water block!" a shield of water came up in front of Zack

"Thunder strike!"

"Ground block! Earth stirke!" A shield of Earth came up and rocks coated Zack's Wooden sword.

"Uff! Not bad!"

"Your not so bad yourself!"

"Blizzara!"

"Uh-oh! Heat-wave!" a wave of heat blocked the cold and kept it from freezing Zack.

"Curses! Palm Beam!"

"Oh shoot! Magic shield!"

"Drat I'm out of magic power!"

"Good game."

"The winner: Zack." the supervisor said.

"I'm John."

"I'm Zack."

"When shall we spar again?"

"How about we wait awhile."

"Sure that will work."

That night!

"Master. One of them is exceptionally strong. We sparred today and he won. His name is Zack. He seemed to have endless magic."

"Impossible he must've been nearly drained, but then again Magic is not your strong suit. Did he cast more spells than you?"

"Yes. I cast four and he cast six."

"And in training with me you could use ten? what went wrong?"

"If you forgot then I am still getting used to this body. plus one of my spells was a level two."

"So that means out of your ten points of magic you entered with 5?"

"Yes, that sounds right."

"I estimate he used about seven points of his magic? What levels were his spells?"

"I believe that they were two level twos and four level ones."

"That would be eight points! you need to practice with magic more."

Meanwhile!

"So you used 1 level 3 2 level 2s and 3 level 1s? that's amazing!" said a teen who was named George.

"You used 10 of your magic points? And you have how many?" asked a teen who was named Helen.

"Ohhh... I over did it... I only have 11 magic points." said Zack.

"Yep! you only go down to 5 points usually. what were you thinking?" said Jess.

"Kids I'm done talking to the Supervisor. Zack why did you cast a level 3? you know your not in that league." said Jan.

"Eerrr.. I was feeling energetic?"

"Oh well. you should gt some rest I suspect you are tired with only 1 point left."

"Okay. g'night mom, Jess, George, and Helen."

End of Chapter

Me: alright we're just gonna make the cake our selves.

Sean:don't blame me if it kills someone.

Me: thank you for the review -------- I will keep it up! in fact I just did!


	3. The Rematch

Sean:Garfieldfan? we have a problem..

:growl gow multgdgudfjhkj djgjhs!

Lance:In the distance It's got my leg! help me! get the boss in here quick!

Sean:The flour has gone mutant!

Me:What? How did you do that?

Sean:We opened the bag to use it and it hopped out and bit Lance on the leg!

Lance:help.. me.. gurgle gurgle

Mutant Flour: groekljb bhbdllf jfgiute. gulp

Me:writes on notepad

MF:eeeeep...pop

Lance:I'm alive!

Me:Yeah but now we need more flour.

Sean:I'll go buy more.

Lance:I'm alive!

Me:Put a cork in it.

Lance:but...but.. I'm alive!

Me:Chappie up!

_**Disclaimer I do not own anything.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Boy, what a match yesterday. Hang on... I can't feel any of my magic. I'll have to ask mom why later." said Zack, "Hey I'm awake... but no one else is! Cool. I guess there's only one thing to do... Practice swordsman-ship."

And so Zack grabbed his wooden sword and ran to the Practice Dummy.

"Hello, Practice Dummy!"

Zack started hitting the dummy with all his might. Yet he was so caught up in his training, that he did not notice the noise he was making. He woke his brother up, and he also woke up his sisters. They came out to find Zack training on the dummy.

"Zack what are you doing this early in the morning?" asked Helen.

"Huh? Oh! sorry if I woke you up. I would've practiced magic but I can't feel any of it."

"That's wierd. Come on let's make breakfast."

Forty minutes later

"Good morning children. I see you made breakfast." said Jan.

"Yes. We did. We also made you some." said Jess.

Meanwhile!

"Master. I can't lock onto the older teenagers magic points!" said the vampire.

"Oh well. As long as they don't die."

"Oh I can manage that."

"Good. I'm off! Ta-ta!"

Meanwhile!

"That was a good breakfast." said George.

"Hey, mom? I can't feel my magic." said Zack.

"Hmm... Come to think of it I was wondering why I couldn't feel your magic either."

"I woke up early, and went out to practice with my sword. Then I guess that's what woke up these blokes."

"Very strange."

"Have you ever had an experience like that?"

"Hmm... Can't say I have." said Jan, not mentioning her experience with the vampires 14 years ago.

1:34

"Sorry I can't have a magic match. I just can't feel any of my magic." said Zack

"It's okay I'm better in physical, anyway." said John.

"Begin." said the supervisor.

"Hyaaah!" Zack yelled begining.

"Whoa! Nice try!" said John as he charged up his wooden racket.

"Not so fast!" said Zack charging forward to strike.

"Wooden Shot!" said John firing his Charge attack.

"Uff! That was close!" said Zack as he blocked.

"Take this!"

"Power slash!" said Zack unleashing a charge attack.

"Uff! Curses!"

"Stats check." said the Supervisor, "Zack 3 hp. John 2 and a half. Continue."

"Power slash!" said Zack.

"Wooden shot!"

"Urgh!"

"Uff!"

Zack 1 1/2

John 1/2

"I... lost.." said John going out cold.

"Cure. The winner is Zack." said the Supervisor.

"I... won..." said Zack, also going out cold.

That Night!

"My.. head... Wait a minute! Where's John? Ow!" said Zack.

Here's how the last minutes of the battle went. The wooden shot from John's wooden racket hit Zack in the head, and Zack's power slash hit John across the chest. Although the wooden shot hit first, Zack was determined to win, and his power slash hit!

"Resting." said Jess who was leaning up against the wall, "You were both knocked out when the fight was over. He's in George's room. Mom is making a lunch for the both of you."

"Hey, have you heard aboout the tournament between the village kids? I'm going to enter and win!"

"Yes I heard of it and I'm going to win!"

"I wonder if John is going to?"

"Probably."

"So do you know who else is going to enter?"

"Every kid who knows how to cast magic and is good with a sword."

"That would be... Every kid in the village!"

"It's in three months. Better start training!"

End of Chapter

Me:Finally back on track! Please review!

Sean:We've got mail!

Me:Thank you for Continued support Vyser Adept of Dragons! That's a good Idea! I like it! I'll put it in!

Sean:Bai-bai!

Lance:Your invited to the reunion party!


	4. The tournament

Me:More Flour at last.

Sean:And it's not mutant!

Lance:Thank goodness!

Doorbell: ding dong! ding dong!

Sean:I'll get it! Oh hi! back so soon?

:Yes it's so nice to be back!

Me:Who is it?

Dark yuke:It's me of coure and I'm back from Alaska!

Me:Again I ask, Why in the world did you want to go there?

Dark yuke:Why, to complete my analysis on dogs, of course! Now I have made an entire team of attack dogs!

Dogs:Bark bark! (slobber slobber) growl growl!

:Aaieeee!

Me:The mail man!

Sean:Does he carry armor?

Me:Sean, that was bad.

Lance:(singing) No mutant flour, no mutant flour!

Dark yuke:Curses! I should've thought of that!

Me:0.o

Dark yuke:Shouldn't the cake be ready? I'm famished! and you're running late with your fanfic.

Me:Oh yes! R&R!

_**Disclaimer:...**____**Read already!**_

**Chapter 3: The tournement!**

"Gotta train! Gotta train!" said Zack

"Will you quit talking to yourself and go already?" asked/yelled Helen.

"Bai-bai!"

Meanwhile!

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored!" said John.

"How about you train for this tournament?" said a man.

"Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrring!"

"Who's holding theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee keys down!"

Me:Sorry!

"Where did that ominous voice come from?" said John.

"Beats me!"

Meanwhile!

"Gotta train! Gotta train!"

"Uh-oh! See yah! Hey, Zack!"

"Huh? Ack! can't stop!" Cresh!

"Ohhh."

"My head!"

"Look where your going when you're running at full speed!"

"Sorry. Gotta go!"

Meanwhile!

"Yep that boy is going to do well in the tournament. So you say he can't feel his magic points and neither can you?" asked a doctor.

"No I can't." said Jan.

"And he went lower then he has ever gone?"

"That's right."

"He'll probably be alright."

"Okay."

Meanwhile!

"Gotta train! Gotta train! prepare to die, practice dummy!" said Zack as he started wailing on the wooden dummy.

crack!

"Oops." he said as his sword cracked, "Well I guess I have to get another."

Later!

"So you broke another one?" asked a selkic merchant.

"Yeah I guess that practice dummy is harder than it looks."

"Twenty-five gil."

"Here ya go!"

"Thank you. Try not to break this one."

_After every kid in the village had trained for a month,_

_The kids got together to fight in the tournament,_

_And the Referee got his whistle all sparkly clean._

_And of course Zack broke two more swords and is now broke._

_He just won't learn..._

_Anyway.._

_If you are ready to get on with the tournament then you had better_

_be ready to read for awhile. I suggest you get a snack and a drink and_

_read on, my friend!_

"Welcome to the Juniors tournament! please take a seat and we will get started. First match will be... Molly versus John. Ready... Set"

Clavat Selkie

Stats: Mollyx John

Attack: 11 15

Defense:15 10

Magic power: 17 13

Magic points: 13 10

Special attack: Power slash wooden shot

HP: 4 4

"Go!"

"Fire!" Molly cast. MP: 12

"Blizzard block!" MP: 9

"Curse!" MP: 10

"Yikes! wooden shot!"

Dodge "Holy!" MP: 8

"Urgh!" HP: 2

"Power slash!"

"Uaaah!" HP: 1 "Cure!" Mp: 8 HP: 4

"Poison!" Mp: 6

"Hurk!" HP: 3 "Curse!" MP: 6

"Unnh!"

"Wooden shot! Uff!" HP: 2 1/2

"Ouch!" HP: 1/2

"Curaga. Clearaga. The winner: John!"

"Yes!"

"Good game."

"You too."

"Next match: Helen versus Gan noo."

Clavat Selkie

Stats: Helenx Gan noo

At. 15 17

De. 16 14

MPOW. 18 10

MPnts 13 7

Spec. at. Pow. slash Wooden maul

HP: 4 5

"Go!"

"Thundara!" Helen cast. MP: 11

"Ugh." HP 3

"Curse!" MP: 9

"Uff!" Stats 1/2

"Fira!" MP: 7

"Aaagh!" HP: 1/2

"Clearaga. Curaga. The winner: Helen."

"Dang! I lost!"

"Nice try. but next time train more."

"Next match... Zack versus Mac."

Clavat Lilty

Stats: Zackx Mac

At. 17 20

De: 16 19

MPow. 17 10

MPnts. 14 5

Spec. at. Pow. slash Blunt Cyclone

HP 4 5 1/2

"Go!"

"Blunt Cyclone!"

"Gravity! Holy!" MP: 10

"Urgh! Aaagh!" HP: 2

"Haste! Defense up! Attack up!" at. speed and def. up MP:3

"Blunt cyclone!"

"Uff! Power slash!" HP: 3 1/2

"Uff!" HP: 1/2

"Curaga. winner: Zack."

"Aww."

"Next time. Next time."

"Next match... George versus Kan."

Clavat Yuke

Stats: Georgex Kan

At. 15 7

Def. 14 6

Mpow. 18 23

Mpnts. 14 20

Spec. at. Blunt sweep Sacrifice spell

HP: 4 3

"Go!"

"Cursaga!" Kan cast. MP: 16

"Holy shield!" MP: 12

"Firaga!" MP: 13

"Blizzard block!" MP: 10

"Haste!" spd. up MP: 10

"Slow!" MP: 8

"MP drain!" MP: 9

"Yikes! MP drain!" MP: 7

"Uff!" MP: 5

"Drain!" MP: 9

"Uff!" HP: 1

"Blunt sweep!" HP: 6 Temporarily

"Sacrifice spell." HP 1/2

Ka-Boooooooooom!

"Aaargh!" HP: 1

"Curaga. Winner: George."

"You did your best and that was pretty good."

"Thank you!"

"Next match and final for the day... Jess versus Tai

Clavat Lilty

Stats: Jessx Tai

At. 16 18

Def. 17 20

Mpow. 18 10

Mpnts. 15 7

Spec. at. Blunt sweep wooden psi blast

HP: 4 4 1/2

"Go!"

"Fira!" Jess cast. MP: 13

"Unh! wooden psi blast!" Def. down HP: 3 1/2

"Uff! Thunder!" HP: 3 MP: 12

"Whoa! wooden psi blast!"

"Uff! Blizzara!" HP: 2 MP: 10

"Urgh!" HP: 1 1/2

"Yaah!"

"Nooooo!" HP: 1/2

"Curaga. Winner: Jess. Fighter of the day... Zack!"

End of chapter

Me:Whew! Longest chappie yet!

Sean:New record!

Lance:(singing) No mutant flour, no mutant flour!

Dark yuke:Review!


	5. The tournament ends and the journey begi...

Me:The cake is almost ready... All that's left is... The icing!

Sean:Is that the fluffy sweet stuff?

Me:Yeah... Why?

Sean:'Cause dark yuke's dogs ate it!

Me:Of all... The pets... to have... It had to be dogs...

Sean:Supposedly he's on the break-through of why they are on earth. Quite frankly, I think he has finally lost it.

Me:Dogs... now I know I am a cat person... I think you are right Sean... I think he has lost it.

Sean:AAAAAAAAAAGH!

Me:What?

Sean:The dogs have gone mutant!

Me:What is it about mutant stuff in this fanfic?

Lance:Help meeee...gurgle gurgle

Dark yuke:Finally my work is rewarding!

Dog:Chomp!

Dark yuke:OUCH! Watch where you chew!

Sean:(climbs up tree in the front yard) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeee!

Me:That is it! (writes on notepad) I was trying ever so hard not to use my powers as an author! But noooooooo gotta do it the easy way! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BLEAH HA HA HA HA HA! Die die die die die die die die! DIEEEEEEEEEEE! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! OH! The destruction I have caused! I told you not to mess with me!

Record:(Plays evil music)

Dogs: bark bark. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Dark yuke:0.o

Me:R&R!

_**Disclaimer: Nope not going to do it.**_

**Chapter 4: The tournament ends and the adventure begins.**

"Welcome back to the tournament! Because Zack's fight was the fight of the day, He will not be competeing in the semifinals. Also today we will watch the final match. If you brought your breakfast feel free to eat while you watch. If you did not bring it then you may go get. We will not start the tournament without you." The referee had alot to say this early in the morning! The tournament was going to end today!

Meanwhile!

"I hope that this day will be fun!" said Zack in the fighters room.

"It was a close match yesterday that you fought John" said Helen.

"I 'spose so but that girl was no match for me!" said John

"But she almost got you! So how can you say that? If you hadn't of cast cure you would have been toast!" said George.

"George is right, John, you almost lost." said Jess.

Meanwhile!

"First match! John versus Jess!"

"You're going down!" said John.

"Good luck to you too!"

Clavat Selkie

Jess John

AT 16 15

DEF 17 10

MPOW 18 13

MPNTS 15 10

HP 4 4

"Go!"

"Holy!" Jess cast. MP: 13

"Urgh!" HP: 2

"Blunt sweep!"

"Uff!" HP: 1 "Cure! Palm beam! drain!" HP: 4 MP: 6

"Ugh! Cure!" HP:4 MP: 12 "Slow! Holy!" MP: 8

"Ugh!" John takes a critical hit! HP: 1

"Blunt sweep!"

"Whoa! Cure! Charge!" MP: 4

"Blizara!" MP: 6

"Palm beam!" MP: 0

"Nooo!"

"Ugh!" John takes a critical hit!

"I can't believe I lost." HP: 1/2

"..."

"Are you alright John?" asked the ref.

"..."

"Curaga."

"... Ouch?"

"Winner:...

"I'm okay?" HP: was 1 is 4

"John! Next match: Helen versus George."

Clavats

Helen George

At 15 15

Def 16 14

Mpow18 18

Mpnts 13 14

HP 4 4

"Go!"

"Curse! Blizzard! Power slash!" MP:10

"Aaaaaaaugh!" George flies and hits the wall! HP: 1/2

"Cure. Helen wins with time to drink tea!"

"Get better."

"Drat."

"Final match. John, Zack, and Helen."

"Bring it on!" said Zack.

"You two are going down!" said John.

"Boys."

Clavats and Selkie

Zack

At 17

Def 16

Mpow 17

Mpnts 14

HP: 4

"Go!"

"Wooden shot!" aim: Helen

"Pathetic." Wooden Shield

"Fire slash!" Zack MP: 13 aim: John

"Eh? Uff!" Def down. HP: 3

"Power slash!" Helen aim: John

"Ugh!" HP: 1 "Palm Beam sacrifice! MP: 0 HP: 1/2 aim: all

"Gahh!" HP:1/2

"Uhn!" HP 1

"Cuaga. Winner: Helen. As winner Helen gets an artifact."

"I would like the artifact earth pendant."

"Then You will get an earth pendant from the caravan treasures this year. It gives the wearer more Health. This is a good choice Helen."

_years have passed and there have been_

_a great many tournaments and all the time _

_Helen got to the finals. But she did not_

_Always win. The rest of Jans kids have gotten a_

_lot stronger. This is their first year out on the road._

_Last year John disappeared. It was not found out_

_wether he was kidnapped or wether he just left on_

_his own. But one thing was detemined: he was NOT_

_Killed by a stray monster. The monsters of the world _

_have figured out that they can get into villages if they are_

_careful. Since this incident, Other villages have built walls _

_around them. And these walls have posts for gaurds who_

_are fluent in magic. This usually applies to yukes. but there _

_are some Clavats and selkies. The liltys are usually the gaurds _

_of the gate. It is natural to see them triumph in battle with nothing_

_but nicks and scratches afterward. But.. The village of Tipa still _

_wonders: what happened to John?The new element of earth_

_has been completed in it's making.The air type has been added_

_to the thunder spells, Thus creating new spells._

_These are the stats of and ages the kids who are not kids anymore_

20 20 19 18

Helen Zack Jess George

At 20 21 21 20

Def 24 24 23 23

Mpow 18 18 18 18

Mpnts 20 20 20 20

HP 8 8 8 8

Spec. Power slash for all

Magic mastery levels 1,2,3, and 4 for all

_Now that you know their stats, let us begin their first_

_Journey_

"The village elder said to go to River Belle path first." Helen said.

"Then lets go." said Zack.

"But first... Are we all ready?"

"I'm good." said George.

"Can we go already?" said Jess.

"Can't be anymore ready!" said Zack.

"Alright then. Lets go." said Helen.

At R.B.P.

"Yaah!" Zack: HP: 7 1/2 MP: 18

"Haaa!" Jess: HP: 7 MP: 17

"Curaga!" George: HP: 5 MP: 17

"Fire!" Helen: HP:8 MP: 19

The last Goblin Cheiftan fell to the team. They seemed unstoppable! They entered the Giant Crab's lair.

Stats Giant Crab

At. 25

Def. 35

Mpow. 25

Mpnts. 40

Spec. Hammer arm, Slice arm,Thunder beam, saliva bubble.

HP 120

Magic mastery levels 1,2, and 3

Giant crab:Crab bubble. aim: Zack

Zack:Uff! Ha! Yaah! Yyaah! (speed down)

Giant Crab: HP: 114

Helen, George, and Jess:Airga! MP: all: 20 16

Giant Crab:Thunder Beam. aim: Helen and Zack HP:114 102

Helen and Zack:Uuunnh! HP:8 6 (Paralyze)

Jess and George:Wing Spell! (Able to fly) MP: both:16 13

Giant Crab: Hammer arm. aim: Helen and Zack

Helen and Zack: Aargh! HP:6 5

Helen: (unparalyzed)

George:Dropping stab!

Giant Crab:Lost abilities thunder beam and Slice arm HP:102 88

Jess:Dropping Fire slice! MP:13 12

Giant Crab:Hammer arm. aim: Zack HP:88 70 (On fire: Def down)

Zack:Ugh! HP:5 4

Helen:Earthara! MP:16 14

Giant Crab:Lost ability hammer arm. Gained thunder and Air spells. Casts Airra aim: Zack. HP: 88 50. MP:40 37. (Fire went out.)

Zack:Grrrr! Cure! Earthaga! HP:4 2 1/2 7 1/2. MP:20 16

Helen:Curaga!MP:14 12

Team:HP-- 8

Giant Crab:Thundaga.HP:50 25

Team:Gaaaaaah!Earthaga+2! HP:8 5 MP: 12 8, 14 10, 12 8, and 13 9

Giant Crab:HP:25 0

"That was close!" said Zack.

"At least no one Kicked the bucket." Helen said.

"That's right." Jess said.

"Which artifact do I want?" asked George.

"Hurry up and pick!" Zack said.

"I pick this one!" George said.

"I'll get the drop of myrhh!" Jess said.

End of Chapter

Me:Okay this has to be my longest Chapter yet.

Sean:I'll say! It towers over us like the Eifel tower!

Dark yuke:(whistles)

Lance:I'll check the mailbox for reviews.

Me:You do that. Thank you for your support, Animangagirl, ImpforHire, and Vyser Adept of Dragons! You guys have given me my first five reviews. Sniffle sniffle

Lance:

Me:

Sean:Please Review!

Me:Get you rears into high gear and make that cake!

Sean and Lance:Sorry!

Dark yuke:And what about me?

Me:You will look into your magic mirror and tell us when the next person will be here! Do I make myself clear?

Dark yuke:Transparently!

Me:Good!


	6. Marr's pass and the Marlboro

Me:Whew!

Lance:What?

Sean:We've got mail!

Lance:who's it from?

Me:Do they have a fanfic?

Dark yuke: where do they live?

Lance:What's their sock size!

Me, Sean, and Dark yuke:0.o

Lance:(Eye twitches)

Me:Well, read it.

Sean:It's from that dude who likes dragons. I think he's cool!

Me:(reads the review) thank you for your support!

Dark yuke:What is your fanfiction name? Ol' garfieldfan looked for it but could'nt find it. just tell us the category and you'll get a review soon.

Me:You should look for the following fanfiction 'cause they are funny:Don't mess with my banana cream pie!Category:super smash brothers. Don't mess with my crazed swordless guy!Cat.ssb. The stupid quest. Cat. Pikmin. The eight links. Cat. Zelda Fire emblem fairytales. Cat.Duuuuuh! Fire emblem.

Sean:and also family hood. This one is possibly the best fanfic ever made! It's category is Zelda. This author is one of Garfieldfan's favorites.

Dark yuke:**I** like the part where Zink scares Nink.

Lance: we will have two very special guests after the fanfiction.

Door bell:Ding dong! ding dong! ding dong! ding dong!

Me:Come in before you bust the-

Door bell:Ding dong! ding Ka-pow!

Me:door bell.

Moe:It's-a-me! and I'm back from Italy! There are soooooo many beutiful women there! I'm well known in France now!

Me:Errrrrrr...;;;;

Dark yuke:Uhhhh...

Lance:...

Jan:Moe.

Moe:yeah?

Jan:Who's that behind you?

Moe:Oh! You mean her?

Jan:Yes.

Moe:She's the scare crow I made! The crows will be stunned by her buety and will be to busy loving her to eat the crops! I'm a genuis!

Jan:Well actually...

Me:Not if...

Sean:The crows...

Dark yuke:Carry it off because they love it so much

Moe:Hmm?(turns around)Hey! Get back here with her!

Sean:In case your wondering, Jan was here all the time. She was just too busy to say Hi!

Jan:It's a wonder that they can live here while it's so dirty!

_**Disclaimer:Not going to do it!**_

**Chapter 5: The Marlboro and Marr's pass.**

In a miasma stream

"You know it's kind of freaky how the Chalice knows when We're going throught the Miasma stream." said Helen.

"Yeah I guess." said Zack.

"I think the process of going through them is freaky period." said George.

"But then again it's like the great moogle Stiltzkin always said,'Life just wouldn't be fun without a challange know and then.'" said Jess.

"I guess you're right." said Helen.

Later!

"So the best place to go to next is the mushroom forest? Thanks for the info and also thanks for the weapons and armor sir!" Zack shouted back at the smith.

"What a weird group of people." said the smith to himself.

_The group went to the mushroom forest to _

_get another drop of Myrhh. They still wondered_

_What had happened to John._

_They say that there was a large bird_

_flew over Marr's pass a couple of days ago_

_Of course the group took no intrest_

_in this fact._

_But... The small facts are usually vital._

_This one will just have to wait._

_Oh! and here is the stats_

Helen George Jess Zack

At. 23 22 23 24

Def. 27 26 26 27

Mpow.18 18 18 18

Mpnts.20 20 20 20

HP 8 8 8 8

Spec.At. Peircing sweep all

_These four people are in for_

_A great adventure_

_The man mentioned in the prologue_

_Should not be forgotten by now._

"This place is huge."said Zack

"Look! A tiny worm!" said Helen pointing at a worm that was as big as a foot, "At least, That's what They're called."

"Fira!" Cast George MP:18

Tiny worm:Hisss!HP:0

"That was easy!"

"'Ey! a Chest!" said Zack, "Money!"

"Come on." Helen said.

"Hey! A Hell Plant!" said George.

Hell plant:Screech! Hot ball aimed at George

George:Fire! MP:17

Hell plant:Screech!HP:2

George:Haa!

Hell plant:Rrrrr. HP:0

Gremlin:Raaher!Uses head ball

George:Uh!HP:7 1/2

Helen:Blizzara! MP: 18

Gremlin:Raher..HP:0

Hell plant:Screech!Aim:Helen

Tiny worm:Hiss!Bite!

Helen:Uff!Uh! HP:7

Zack:Firaga!MP: 17

Hell plant:Rrrrr. HP:0

Tiny worm:Hisss!HP:0

"Look Another Gremlin" George said.

George:Blizzard! Yaah!MP:16

Gremlin:Raher..HP:0

"A big springy mushroom!" Jess said.

Mushroom:Boing!

Ahriman:Rahh!Slow beam! Hits all

Zack:Gravity!MP:15

Ahriman:Rrr!HP:6

Gremlin:Raaher!

Zack:Uuhh!HP:7 1/2

Jess:Ha! Ho! Yaah! aim Ahriman

Ahriman:Raruuuu. HP:0

Gremlin:Raaher!

Helen:Ha!Defends.Peircing sweep!

Gremlin:Raher..HP:0

Gremlin:Raaaaaaaaaaheeeer!Ultra head ball

Zack:Uuuuff!HP:4 1/2

Jess:Blizzard! Ha!

Gremlin:Raher..HP:0

"Whew! Let's go!

Later!

Hedghog pie:Cheheeck!

Zack:Uff! HP:4

Jess:Ha! Ho! Yaah!

Hedghog pie:Heerk.HP:0

Hell plant:Screech!Aim:Zack

Zack:Whoa!def.Cure!HP:8 MP:14

Hell plant:haaaa. Poison breath

George:Uck!HP:7 poisoned

Zack:Ha! Ho! Yaah!

Hell plant:Rrrrr. HP:0

Hell plant:Screech! aim: Jess

Jess:Def. fire!

hell plant:Screech! Hp:1

George:Ha!

hell plant:Screech! Hp:0

Skip to the boss

Marlboro

At. 30

Def.30

Mpow. 40

Mpnts. 50

Hp. 100

Attacks: Tentacle attack, poison breath, absorb.

Spells: slowga, curse

Hell Plants:Screech!Hot ball! aim: Zack and Helen

Zack:Ha! Missed! Firaga! MP: 17

Helen:Hmm! Def. Blizzaga! MP: 17

George:Holy! MP: 18

Jess:(drops Chalice) Gravity! MP: 18

Hell plants:arr. HP:0 and 0

Marlboro:Araaa!Curse! MP: 47 HP:58

Zack:Urgh!

Marlboro:Grraaah!Slowga! MP: 43

Team:Ugh!

Marlboro:Tentacle attack

Zack:Aaaagh! HP: 6

George:Urk! HP: 7

Jess:Haah! HP: 7

Helen: Clearaga! MP: 15

Team:Speed normal Zack is no longer cursed

Jess:Curaga! MP: 16

Team:fully healed

Marlboro:Poison breath! Tentacle attack! curse! Absorb! MP: 40

Zack:Urgh! HP: 7 1/2 poisoned

George:Ngh! HP:7

Jess:Hunh! Cursed

Helen:Whoa! Hold your ground!

Marlboro:poison breath!

Jess:Uaaah!HP:7 poisoned

George and Zack:Firaga+1! MP: Zack14 George 15

Marlboro:RaaaaaaaahHP:40

Jess and Helen:Fiaga+1! MP:Helen12 Jess 13

Marlboro:Rgraaaah! HP:20

Team:Firaga+2!

Marlboro:GRAAAAAAHAAAARGH! KA-BOOOOM!

"Intense!" said Zack.

"I'll say!" said Helen.

"Hey. What's that on the ground?" asked George.

"It's... a marlboro seed!" said Jess.

"The Myrhh tree is up ahead. Let's go." said Helen

End of Chapter

Me:Wow.

Sean:What?

Me:Purty durn long chapter, that's what.

Sean:Hey! Readers. If you have a question about the story then ask it in a review! Garfiedfan will answer it.

Lance:So we have here with us Garfield and Odie. How do you two feel.

Garfield:_I'm feeling hungry but fine._

Odie:Arf.

Garfield:_Hey! A cake!_

Me:Nooooooooooooooooo!

Sean:Garfieldfan does not own Garfield or Odie! It's like I said: Garfieldfan owns squat!

Dark yuke:Review!


	7. The First year ends

Me:Whew!

Sean:Eh?

Me:Bzzt!

Sean:Whew!

Dark yuke:(enters room) Eh?

Me 'n' sean:Bzzt!

Dark yuke:Whew!

Lance:(enters room) Eh?

Us three:Bzzt!

Lance:Whew!

Moe:(Enters room) Eh?

Us four:Bzzt!

Moe:Whew!

Jan:You lazy lumps! Get up so I can clean the couch!

Us five:Bzzt!

Jan:Ka-Zaaaaaaap!

Moe, Dark yuke, and Sean:Aaaaagh!(leave room)

Me:See-ya!(Leaves room)

Lance:(Turns on music)May I have this dance?

Meanwhile!

Me:Is the cake ready yet?

Sean:Finally!

Dark yuke:Oi! those two are dancing!

Me:Please use english while infront of the reviewing guests!

Translator:Hey! those two are dancing!

Me:Hi, Animangagirl!

Animangagirl:...

Meanwhile!

Doorbell:Ding dong! Fzzz!

Lance:It was nice dancing with you, Jan! You're a lovely dancer! (Turns off music)

Jan:Thank you! You too!

Joe:Let the party start! I'm here, Dudes! And I brought the old stereo! We're going to party until we're sick!

Moe:Joe! What's up?

Joe:Moe! My short man! How's it goin'?

Me:'Ey Joe!

Joe:My man! Do I get a hug?

Me:Come 'ere you!

Jan:Out! Joe I don't know where you tracked this sand in from, but I need to vacume!

Me:He just got back from the Gobi desert and that's all you can say! Come on, Jan, it's Joe!

Joe:Yeah ,Jan! Chill!

Jan:Oh alright. but I'm still going to be in here in a little while to vacume!

Me:So why were you in the Gobi Desert?

Joe:Because It's not often you're in the coolest Desert!

Me:Oh... Chappie Up!

Joe:Yo! Like, R&R

_**Disclaimer:I own Nothing!**_

_**Joe:Zilch!**_

**Chapter 6:The Mines and the party**

"Ah! It's good to have New armor!" said Zack.

"I guess." Helen said.

"In any case, we should get going." Jess said.

"You're right!" George said.

Stats

Helen Zack Jess George

At. 27 27 27 27

Def.32 32 32 32

Mpow.18 18 18 18

Mpnts.20 20 20 20

Hp.10 10 8 8

The Mine of Cathuriges.

These Mines were the mines of the lilties long ago.

But after the great war,

Monsters inhabited this old abandoned

Mine.

History By ?

Orc:Growl!Axe!

Helen:(dodge) Ha! ho! yaah!

Orc:HP:2

George:Ha!

Orc:downed

Orc:Raah! Axe! Aim:Zack

Zack:(Defend)Humph! Beam shot! MP:18

Orc:downed

Later!

Ogre:Raah! Double punch!

Zack:Uh! HP:9

Helen:Uhn!HP:9

George and Jess: Airga! MP:16

Ogre:HP: 2

Zack:Ha!

Ogre:downed

Later!

Orcs:Raah! Axe

Orc mage:Blizzard!

George:Frozen. HP: 7

Helen:(dodge)

Zack:(dodge)

Jess:Ugh! HP:7

Heros(except George):Blizaga+1!

Enemies:downed

Boss!

Orc King

At. 35

Def. 35

Mpow. 25

Mpnts. 30

HP. 140

Atacks:Orc hammer, Magic staff, Spin, Orc call.

Spells:Orc Fire, Selfdestruct.

Orc K:orc Fire! MP:29

Zack:(Dodge) Ha! Ho! Yaah!

Orc K:HP:134 Orc Hammer!

Helen:Uff!Fira! HP:8 MP:18

George:Blizzara!MP:18

Jess:Cure!MP:19

Zack:Fira! MP:18

Orc K:Calls Orc. HP:123 Orc hammer!

Orc:Shield attack!

Zack:Uff! Ugh! HP:7 Fira!MP:16

Orc K:Orc fire! MP:28

Zack:Uff!HP:5

Helen:Cure!MP:17

George and Jess:Wing spell! MP: 16 and 15

Zack:Heavy slice!HP:10

Orc:Grrr. downed

Orc K:HP:116 Orc fire! MP:27

Zack:Uff!HP:8

George and Jess:Cooperation attack:X slash!

Orc K:HP:100 Magic staff!

Helen:Uff!HP:8

G. 'n' J.:Cooperation attack: X slash!

Orc K:HP:84 Orc Fire! MP:26

Zack:(dodge)

George:Firaga! MP:12 (Wingless)

Orc K:HP:60

Heros:Firaga+2MP: -4

Orc K:HP:35 Selfdestruct (charging) MP:0

Zack:Run!

Ker- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The team got through that battle by a hair.

They collected their drop of myrhh

and went home without a second thought.

If you have any questions about the monsters or spells

just ask in a review.

At the party!

"We were close to the Myrhh tree when the Orc King came down upon us!" said Zack as he told the children of the village the story of the Orc king battle.

"So your adventure was Nerve-wracking?" asked a friend of Jess'.

"Yes!" she answered.

Everybody had a good time at the party. And so ended the first year of the adventure.

Meanwhile!

"So you are going to be back to the realm tomorrow?"

"Yes. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Eight years."

End of Chapter

Me:There you have it.

Sean:Oi! How do you beat Blazin' Flizard on Megaman zero three?

Me:Avoid his attacks.

Joe:He doesn't own that either.

Me:Keep reading to find out what happened to John!

Sean:This is us signing off!

Me:Keep it real!


	8. A Horrible night

Me:Vyser! You are a great guy!

Sean:You have provided us with.. 1 2 3 4 5 6.. 6 reviews! Truly a great guy!

Joe:And Yo! He's like.. an author as well! and a new one too! If you are not Vyser but are reading this fic, Then go and read his an Ongoing friendship! It's in this category!

Dark yuke:I liked his two betraying people in Mushroom forest!

Jan:Alright move it move it! I have to suck up Joe's dirt!

Joe:Sand.

Jan:Whatever ya' call it! Move! Or else!

Joe:Or else what?

Vacuum:Schlurp!

Joe:Help meeeeee!

Jan:Out!

Moe:Joe!

Vacuum:Schlurp!

Moe:Help uuuusss!

Me:Run Sean and Dark yuke!

Us three:aaaagh!

Jan:Now to vacuum.

In the Kitchen!

Doo Lee Doo Lee Doot!

Me:Guys.

Dark yuke and Sean:Yeah?

Me:Where's Lance?

Them:No clue.

Me:Wanna play Monopoly?

Them:Sure.

Me:Better yet we could play my Garfield monopoly. It's a collectors edition.

Them:Sure.

In the living room!

Doo lee doo lee doot!

Lance:Honey?

Jan:Yes? (turns off vacuum)

Lance:yawn I was sleeping.

Jan:Oh. Is that all?

Lance:Yeah. pretty much.

Jan:Okay. (turns on vacuum)

In the kitchen!

Doo lee Ka-zaaaaaaaaaaap!

Me:Broke the super-man-sounder. Pity.

Dark yuke:I'll make the popcorn.

Sean:I'll open the sunkists.

Dark yuke:I prefer root beer.

Sean:Fine.Yikes!

Me:What now?

Sean:Just one of the mutant Leftovers.

Me:Oh. Is that all?

Sean:Yeah.

_**Diaclaimer:See cahpter one or prologue.**_

**Chapter 7:A Horrible night.**

"Thanks for the special armor, mom!" said Zack.

"And weapons!" said Helen.

"Go and get those drops!

"Yeeees. I've been waiting for them to leave their mother." said ? watching them through a crystal ball.

"Master, Checko and I shall go and bring her down." said ?.

"Very well."

Meanwhile!

"The mayor said that the Goblins needed to be 'whupped'." said Helen.

"Then let's go." said Zack.

_So the group went and taught the goblins a lesson_

_and got a myrhh drop._

_This chapter will keep you on your toes._

_For sure._

"Well that wasn't to hard."Zack said.

"But this wound here on your arm won't shut!" said Jess.

Strangely enough, She was right. The wound was also in the same place as Lance's was. You know the one from Sean? To the bone? Except This one didn't go to the bone.

Flash back!

"Helen! Look out!" Zack yelled as a Goblin with a spear Jabbed at Helen. Zack Jumped in It's path. Therefore giving him that wound.

End flash back!

"Ahh it's not that bad."

"But it won't shut! even with magic!"

"We'll stop by the healers in Marr's pass."

"Okay...But until then no excitement for you! You're wound might burst with blood!"

"Fine."

"Hey look! A really big bird!" yelled George.

George was right. It was a big bird. But... Something didn't look right. Oh well.

"Look out! There's a wolf heading for us!"Jess yelled asHelen made the papoapomus swerve and miss it.

"All the animals have gone made! Their both going in the same direction! Ow!" Zack said.

"See there! Your arm is bleeding more!"

_Near tipa!_

"Let's wait 'till Night to attack. That way you'll be more powerful and I'll be hidden! Don't forget to use our special attack if she's too powerful!"

"Roger!"

At marr's pass!

"Well You'll have to stay two nights." said a healer.

"Drat." said Zack.

"So what's the news Zack?" asked Helen.

"Gotta stay for two days."

"Oh. We're gonna go get a myrhh drop from Moschet manor to pass the time. We'll pick you up after words."

"Whatever."

That night!

At tipa

"Alright. Everybody in the village is asleep. Let's go." said ?.

"Roger." said ?.

In a house!

"Hello there!" said Figure No. 1

"Prepare to die!" said Fig # 2

"Firstly..." said , "It's midnight... secondly... It's rude to come into a ladies room while she is sleeping!" said Jan.

"Whatever. Die!" said Fig. #1

Jan Fig1 Fig2

At. 0 25 30

Def. 15 25 35

Mpow. 50 25 10

Mpnts. ? 25 10

HP 25 15 25

Magic level mastery Jan:all Fig1:1,2,3,4,5 Fig2:1,2

"Light!" MP?

1:Drrg! HP:13 Cooperation attack:

2:Dark claws!HP:21

Jan:(dodge) Light of vampire bane! MP?

1:Nuuuh! HP:1

2:(sneak attack)Claw slice!

Jan:Huuu! HP:12

1:Cooperation attack!

Jan:Stun! MP?

1 'n' 2:Urgh!

Jan:Cure! HP:25 MP?

1+2:Mmmrrrgh!

Jan:Light arrows!MP? aim:2

2:Uff Ugh Gaah Hurk! HP:9

1'n'2:Cooperation attack! Morpha!

Suddenly the second figure turned into a sword!

1:Strike!

2:When you do!

1:Yaah!

All went white. Imense magic power left the area. It was clear that this night was one of the most horible. I don't have to tell you who died.

"Mission acomplished."

"Hey who's there?" yelled someone.

"Scat!" and then there was no evidence that those two had had slain her.

Marr's pass!

"No!" said Zack as he woke up, "It can't be true. Heh! It was just a dream."

"Are you all right Zack?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a dream."

"Oh. Well in any case you need to take some more medicine."

Near Moschet Manor!

"No!"

"What's the matter, Sis?" asked George.

"I dreamt that Mother died!" said Helen.

"Oh that is terrible." said Jess.

"Well better get sleeping 'cus tomorrow we've got to rush pick up Zack."

"So true."

That morning!

Gigas Lord Maggie

At. 45 30

Def. 40 30

Mpow. 0 50

Mpnts. 0 50

HP 150 40

Attacks: Gigas Lord:Left punch, Right punch, Ice breath, Seat drop.

Maggie:Heavy fan.

Coop:Healing pose.

Spells:Maggie:Slowga.

Jess:Blizzaga! MP:18

M:Hiss! Slowga! MP:47 HP:28

Gigas Lord:Seat drop!

Team:Gaah!HP: all: 8

Team:Blizzaga+1!MP: G+H18 Jess:15

M:Hiss! Slowga!MP:44 HP:8

GL:Healing pose!

M:HP:40

George and Jess:Wing spell!Cooperation attack:X slash! MP:14 11

Helen:Blizzaga!MP:15

M:HP:1(Retreats)

GL:Grrr!(Retreats)

End of Chapter

Me:Still playing monopoly. Hey, Vyser if you give me your real screen name we could chat together!

Dark yuke:Capital proposal!

Sean:Speak english!

Dark yuke:(Takes sip of root beer.) Buuuuuuuuurp braaaaaap uuuuuuuuurp!

Sean:Much better!

Me:0.o Review!


	9. Chapter 8 Suffering

Me:Howdy.

Sean:'Ello.

Dy:'Sup?

Me:Still playing monoply.

Sean:Your turn.

Me:Love that sweet review, Vyser.

Dy:Shhweeeeeeet.

Meanwhile!

Bzzzzt!

Vacuum:Jan! Let us out!

Jan:Not until I'm done vacuuming.

Lance:What's for breakfast?

Jan:Supper.

Lance:I slept in late?

Jan:Yep.

Vacuum:Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!

Lance:Your vacuum is talking.

Jan:It ate two people, so I wouldn't be surprised.

Lance:Again!

Jan:Yup.

Lance:That would make...carry the four... 294 this month!

Jan:New record.

Lance:It needs a diet.

_**Disclaimer:See other Chapters**_

**Chapter 8:Sufferring.**

Today I have skipped the boss of Tida because I don't want to do it. So there. We join our heros when they learn Jan has died. Zack still has that badage around his arm. So far it's been the center of attention. First thing!

"What happened to your arm?"

See?

"No! It's not true! It can't be!" said Zack.

"I'm sorry. I know your loss. I feel your pain." said the mayor.

Me:Ain't it great how people can have no name?

"What was that!" asked the mayor.

"I don't know." said George with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What was the cause of death?" asked Zack.

"Murder."

"From what?"

"I don't know. But we did find out extreme magical activity went on inside."

"What spells were cast?"

"Light, Light arrow, Stun, and Cure. All of them were cast by Jan."

"This shows that she wasn't fighting a normal enemy."

"She usually cast her enemies' weakness."

"Mayor are there any rcords about strange enemies?"

"Tons."

"I mean recently."

"A few."

"May we see them?"

"Yes, you may."

"George, you see if Grandfather will make us some Excaliburs or if he has already sold them to San Noo."

"Okay."

"Helen, you come with me, and we'll check the records."

"Fine."

"Jess, you ask grandmother if she can make us some Holy Necklaces."

Me:Those are not actual Items in the game. For Your Info.

"Go!"

Time passes!

"That's it! Vampires!" shouted Zack.

Meanwhile!

"Thank you for these Excaliburs."

"No. Thank you." said San Noo as he counted the money.

Meanwhile!

"Thank you for the Necklaces."

"Anything to avenge my daughter and help my grandchildren." said Jan's mother.

Time passes!

"Mayor I ask that you give us a crystal to guide us." said Zack.

"Okay."

"Send out another team for the Myrhh. We may not return."

"Okay."

"Is that all you can say currently?"

"Okay."

"I thought so. Goodbye, everybody!"

Meanwhile!

"Yes. That is the way about it. They shall come to my trap. Then with my army, they shall fall and my father will be avenged. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Master we have recruited two more wolves and three more flyers."

"That is good."

End of Chapter

Me:Monopoly.

Dy:I'm winning.

Sean:Only 'cause he's got all the greens and the two most powerful deeds ever known.

Me:Fat cat(board walk) and Lazy cat (Park place)

Sean:Also classic Jon(Mediterranean avenue) and classic garfield (Baltic Avenue)

Me:Goodbye!

Sean:Review!

Me:This isn't one of my better chapters but I'll work on it. Sorry it took so long!


	10. Chapter 9 Camping

Me:Hotcha.

Dy:Yep.

Sean:Hotel! Boo yah!

Me:Italian restraunt.

Sean:Oh.

Dy:My turn.

Meanwhile!

Jan:Finally done!

Vacuum:Let us out! Please!

Jan:Hang on.

Vacuum:Yaaay!

Jan:(Reaches into vacuum) Err.

POP!

Moe:Yaay!

Joe:We're out!

Jan:Your also filthy! Take a bath!

Joe:Sez' who?

Jan:(Glares)

Joe:Let's get going, Moe!

Moe:Right behind you!

Lance:Where are they going in such a hurry?

Jan:Bath.

Lance:Ah!

Meanwhile!

Me:I'll buy it.

Dy:Sold!

Sean:Nuts!

Leftovers:Peanuts?

Sean:(Picks up a club)Get back in there!

Leftovers:Okay! Okay! Mr. Bossy.

Sean:(Rolls) 9! Alright! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9! Free parking! Jackpot!

Me 'n' Dy:ACK!

Sean:All $2,978 belong to me.

Lance:(comes in) Hey, guys.

Us:Hey, Lance.

Lance:What's for supper?

Me:G.Y.O.s.

Lance:Again?

Me:Yep.

Lance:(Grabs club, Opens Fridge)Hiyaah!

Leftover:ACK! XX

Lance:Ha!

Me:You tell 'm.

Lance:Hmm. It apears to be some grapes.

_**Disclaimer:See other chapters.**_

**Chapter 9:Camping.**

"Alright we'll stop here." said Zack.

"But It's not that far away from the dark forest we've heard so much about." said Jess.

"It'll have to do. George gather fire wood."

"I'm on it."

"Jess... Go catch some fish."

"Got it."

"Helen. you and I will devise a strategy."

"Okay."

_They all did what they were told._

_George found lots of wood,_

_Jess caught lots of fish,_

_and the strategy was brilliant._

_But... Jess was right about the Dark forest._

_That is why they..._

_How about I let you read and find out what happened?_

_Okay?_

_Good._

"Master shall we use our special ability on them?" said ?

"Yes that will be good. They are not ready to fight yet. Go and show them your power." said ?

Meanwhile!

"I will keep watch you three get some rest." said Zack.

"Okay." said George.

"Sure." said Jess.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Helen.

"Yes, now get to bed."

Time passes!

In the sky!

"There they are. You know what to do."

"Roger."

On the ground

"There they are. Attack."

"Got it."

At the camp!

"Everybody, wake up! There are objects moving near us!" said Zack.

"What!" yelled Helen.

"What could they be!" asked George.

"I'm ready to fight." said Jess.

Boss fight!

Friendly stats

Zack Helen Jess George

At. 35 34 34 35

Def. 40 40 40 40

Mpow. 25 26 26 25

Mpnts 35 35 35 35

HP 16 16 16 16

Enemy stats

Winged fig 1 W fig 2 W fig 3 W fig 4 Furry Fig 1 F Fig 2 F Fig 3

At 25 25 25 25 40 40 40

Def. 30 30 30 30 35 35 35

Mpow 35 35 35 35 10 10 10

Mpnts 40 40 40 40 10 10 10

HP 15 20 20 20 23 23 23

All W Fig.s:Morpha! MP: All: 20

All F Fig.s: Morphi! MP:All:0

Furry Figs 2 & 3 turned into swords!

Winged Figs 2,3 & 4 turned into armor!

W Fig 1:Dimension slash!

W fig 1 drew a sword and slashed at thin air twice! Two cracks appeared and sucked up Zack and Helen!

Zack and Helen:Aaaaaagh!

F Fig 1:Dimension slash!

Same thing!

George and Jess were sucked up!

Fight is over.

The Heros were sucked up to individual holes. Could this be the end of the heros? Find out next on Vampire Chronicles!

End of Chapter.

Me:If you would please tell me Which Character I should do first!

Sean:I'd like to buy 3 Bakeries (Houses), please.

Dy:Very well.

Me:Here's the status of the monopoly game.

Sean Me Dy

$ 1542 2330 1253

land 6 3 8

Bakeries 5 0 7

Italian Rest. 1 1 2

Jail visits 3 0 5

Jackpots 2 1 0

Go passes 10 13 8

Me:Vyser thanks for the support.

Sean:We couldn't have made it this far without you.

Dy:May you get good grades in school.

Lance:These grapes aren't bad!

Me:0.o

Sean:0.o

Dy:I knew it!

Me:Bai-Bai!

Sean:Come back soon!

Dy:Review again!


	11. Chapter 10

Me:Well, Obviously you didn't hear what I said,Vyser, I asked that you tell me witch person I should do first. Oh well.

Sean:Thanks for the review any way.

Dy:Today we will be showing Animal Crossing.

Sean:I'm winning Monopoly.

Meanwhile!

Moe: (In a sepperate shower stall) I suppose It does feel good to be clean.

Joe:Yep.

Moe:Hey Joe?

Joe:Yeah?

Moe:What size are your socks?

Joe:(Falls on face in shower stall) What kind of a question is that!

(Those are some big shower stalls!)

Moe: I don't know. Just curious.

Meanwhile!

Jan:(Comes into kitchen, Opens fridge.) Turkey? wheeeeere aaaaaare yooooou?

Leftover:(Jumps out of Fridge)Gobble gobble!

Jan:Good boy!

sean:0.0

Me:0.o

Dy:Nuts!

Me:(Shakes head back and forth) R&R!

_**Disclaimer: see other chapters.**_

**Chapter 10: Triple spirit.**

"Boy, O boy. It's raining." said a guy named Ian. Oh sure he was rich, Payed off his complete debt to Tom nook, had lot's of friends!(Lucky duck!) but still didn't like the rain, "I wish something exciting would happen." Suddenly He heard a scream:

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" The voice was Feminine. He looked up to see... A woman falling? He quickly dropped his umberella (Is that how you spell it?) and tried to catch her!

"Holy sea monkeys! It's raining-" He was interupted when she fell on him.

SPLAT

"Wo..m..en"

Later!

Ian called his friends to give him advice on what to do. He had put this mysterios girl in his bed(He had the entire Exotic Series), And called them over. First to come was Sam-man. He had a fortune shirt on, He was still in debt, But was very happy. He was collecting the Kiddie Series.

"Ian! My man! Where's this girl?" He said as he walked in.

"I put her in my bed. I tell you, Sam-man, things get more insane every day."

"What'ya expect! This town** IS **called Insanity."

"I guess you're right."

Next to arrive was the neat-freak Jenn. She was collecting the Blue sereis, Wore a deep-blue shirt, and was richer than Ian.

"How do you live here! It's totally dirty!" she said.

"Shhhhh!" The boys shushed in unison.

"She's sleeping!" said Ian.

"Sorry. So what do we know about her?"

"She fell from the sky." said Ian.

"What else?"

"Her forehead is warm." said Ian.

"And?"

"That's it." said Sam-man.

"Well, be careful around her."

"Why?" asked Ian.

"She may have a.." Jenn looked around the room, "Disease!"

Dun dun dun!

"That's not so horrible." said Ian.

"Oh she's just a neat-freak. If you remember." said Sam-man.

"Oh, right."

"Well I got to go. House won't clean itself."

"Right see ya." said Ian.

"Where's she goin' in such a hurry?" asked Anna. Anna was a simple girl. Payed off her entire debt but wasn't rich. Collecting the entire Cabana series was **HER** job. She wore a tropical shirt.

"Clean house."

"Oh. Well where is this 'sky girl'."

"My bed."

"She'll be fine. Your not the best catcher in town but your the softest guy. Which is what I like in you, Ian."

"Ack!"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry! Lostinthought!"

"Ian, I think she likes you." whispered Sam-man.

"Oh well. Thanks for the counsil. I'll see you guys later.

"Hmm." the girl mumbled.

"Aaaaaaah! She moved!" said Ian, "Hit the dirt!"

Thump

"Yep, that's Ian. Too skitish for his own good." said Sam-man.

"Nooooo!"

"Aaaaaah! She talked!" said Sam-man, "Hit the dirt!"

Thump

"Now who's skitish?" asked Ian.

"Calm down guys."

"NO!"

"Ack! She yelled!" said Anna, "Hit the dirt!"

Thump

The girl sat up sweating. She obviously had a nightmare. She looked around and saw the group behind a couch.

"She saw us!" Ian whispered, "What are we gonna do! For all we know she could blast us to smither-berens!"

A bit of fire appeared at the girl's index finger tip.

"Ah." she blew it out shook her finger.

"Did you see that she made fire!" Sam-man whispered, "I'm getting out of here!" Sam-man jumped out from behind the couch, opened the door and yelled: "Astalabista, Bebe!"

The girl jumped at the sight of this. She obviously didn't know where she was.

"Excuse me." she said.

"Ian! Did you hear that? She talked to you! I'm gettin' outta here!"

Anna did as Sam-man and jumped up ran to the door and said:

"D-don't f-follow m-me i-if you know w-what's good for you! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! You'll never stop me!"

"Sometimes I think I'm the only sane person I know." Ian whispered to himself.

"Great." said the girl, "I'm lost and everybody I see runs. Zack. Jess. George. where are you guys?" she said as she started to cry. Ian Thought she needed comforting and got up walked over there, when...

"Ian! We've come to rescue you!" said Anna with Jenn and Sam-man in tow.

"But!"

"No time for chit-chat! Let's go!"

"But!"

Later!

"Ian. It might be safe to go back to your house."

"It **WAS **safe until you guys barged in and scared the living day-light outta that girl! If you three hadn't have been so stupid I might have made contact with her! Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Ian yelled.

The force of his yell threw all three friends against the wall. This was not like him. He almost never yelled at his friends. He left to go to his house when he saw the door open and the girl walking out. the girl was heading in the direction of the spot where she had fallen on him. It was strange. He hadn't noticed the sword and shield there before. She picked up those items and strapped them to her back.

Ian started to walk over to her to ask what she was doing. When he got to her he put his hand on her shoulder and she whipped around drew her sword and-.

Meanwhile!

Ian's friends are watching this horrible sight.

"What is he doing?" asked Anna.

"He's walking up to her!" said Sam-man.

"He's reaching to her shoulder!" said Jenn.

From then it all seemed to move in slow-mo. The Girl whipped around, drew her sword and slashed Ian across the chest! Blood flew into the air and landed on the window! Ian fell backwards! It looked like this was the end for him! The three friends ran to the door! When they opened the door they saw the girl kneel over him! It looked like a horror movie!

The friends day-dreamed and saw her bite him!

Just then their thought bubbles popped and her index and middle fingers on her right hand glowed!

Again with the day-dreaming, they thought they saw her stick her fingers in his wound and he exploded!

Real-life! She put her fingers at the sides of his wound and the wound closed as she slid her fingers across it. Her fingers stopped glowing, Ian was unconscious, Jenn had to clean her TOP window, and the girl fell backwards. The two of them were laying feet to eachother

We take this time for a commercial break.

Me:Yes! I passed go! Gimme two-hundred bucks!

Dy:Very well.

Sean:My turn!1,2,3,4,5. Monkeys!

Dy:Jail time!

We now return.

They got Ian to his guestroom bed and the girl to Ian's bed. They called a doctor and he said:

"Ian wil be fine. He just had a bit of blood loss."

"And the girl?"

"She'll be fine to. She just doesn't seem to know where she is or why she's here. Ultimately she had a bad dream."

"Great. How much will that be?"

Doctor hands him a paper

Outside!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" broke the total silence.

Inside!

"How can you charge 3,333,330 Bells for a checkup?"

"That's not a comma. That's a decimal. It's 3,333.330."

"Oh. Here you go."

And with that, the doctor left.

Hours pass!

"Ow! My chest. What happened? Oh yeah!"

Flashback!

"Thunder blade!"

"Gaah!"

End flashback!

"Snap! That hurt. What about the girl? Furthermore... Why am I talking to myself? Oh well. Better drink some water. I'm thirsty."

So Ian hobbled out of bed and down the stairs and got some water in a glass. He was finishing it off when the girl woke up and said:

"Excuse me?"

"Aaagh! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was reflexes. When I noticed you were on the ground I closed your wound."  
"How did you do that?"

"Well I'm from a different world. I think... Where I come from, we use magic and other stuff more than regular items for healing. I used Closing cure for your wound but I didn't have enough magic so I had to hurt myself."

"How?"

"I cut myself."

"Ow."

"It was the only way I could use less magic power on you. I had to put my blood in your wound."

"T.M.I.!"

"?"

"Too much Information! I'll be right back!"

Ian ran into his bathroom and the girl heard:

"Bleah!"

"Okay I'm back. Now what's your name?"

"Helen."

"I'm Ian."

"Well I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused you, Ian."

"Oh, it's all right. Hey do you like steak? 'Cause I'm going to cook one or two of 'em."

"Oh yes. I like steak."

"Great just wait there and I'll be back in 20 minutes."

We take this time for a commercial break.

Lance:Ow ow ow ow! Bad turkey!

Turkey leftover:Gobble gobble!(peck peck peck peck peck peck)

Jan:(From upstairs)Lance! Stop playing with the turkey!

Lance:I'm Ow! not playing Ow! with it! Ow!

We're back!

"Helen. What kind of seasoning do you-" Ian was cut off when he found a table all set up and Helen nowhere in sight, "Oh no. I hope she didn't run away. Ow! Darn it! I forgot I can't run!"

Ian hobbled up the stairs and saw Helen staring out the window.

"Helen."

"Aah!" she made motions of drawing her sword, but realized she didn't have it strapped to her back, "You scared me."

"Sorry. What kind of seasoning do you want?"

"Oh I'll have mine with Shicon herbs."

"0.o"

"Oh, sorry. They don't grow here. Sorry. Plain then."

"Okay."

They had a chat about eachothers worlds, made plains for the next day, And just plain talked. Ian made a mean steak.

The next day, Ian grabbed his fishing pole and bought one for Helen. Although Helen insisted he save his money, but he bought one anyway.

"Alright you say you know how to fish?"

"Yeah."

"But do you know how to fish in Insanity?"

"Isn't it the same?"

"Probably not."

They got to the river and Helen grabbed her pole and cast it in. When they couldn't catch anything, Helen cast air beam and a fish blew onto the land.

"COOL!" yelled Ian. It was a rare fish called an Airapaima. Big fish sold for 10,000 bells. After that they went bug catching. Helen didn't like it to much though.

After a long time they went home and Ian told Helen about Wisp.

"He's a ghost who returns favors. I once had him remove all the weeds in town. Everybody was extra nice to me after that."

"I must see him!"

"Okay. But could you wait awhile? We have to make my friends like you."

"Okay. When does Wisp appear?"

"Midnight."

"We've got 3 hours."

"You stay there. I will go get my friends."

"I'll wait here then."

Ian went to Sam-mans house first. As usual, The music on the stereo was turned all the way up. when he stepped in Sam-man turned around and said really, really quickly:

"Ian! Are you alright? I was worried about you all day when I saw you with that girl. She didn't pull anything on you, did she? If she did, I'm going to hurt her! You should consider yourself lucky to have me as a friend."

"Yes and no. She's a nice woman, Sammy. I want you too go over there and meet her. She's from another world. Where they use magic to heal wounds. That's how she healed me. Her name is Helen."

"Oh. Well I'll go. You should get the other two. See ya over there."

"Bye." Next he went over to Jenn's house. Jenn was cleaning off her window where the blood had spattered.

"Jenn!"

"Ian how are you?"

"I'm fine. The girl is really nice. And her name is Helen."

"I saw you two having such fun."

"Yes I want you to meet her."

"Alright. Meet you over there."

Finally Ian went over to Anna's house.

"Hey, Anna come to my house."

"Got it."

They all met each other at Ian's house and got to know Helen. When it reached Midnight Helen went to find Wisp. It was not to long before She saw an un-earthly glow and walked up to it. It was Wisp. He asked that she find four lost spirits. She found them and gave them back. Except two. It turns out that all the worlds are linked together by a world for spirits. That's where Jan and Lance went. Wisp told Helen That if she ever needed an extra boost in a fight she could bond with her mother and father. This was called a triple-spirit. Wisp warned Helen that it would be fatal after she did this the third time. Helen went back to Ian's house, dismayed that Wisp could not take her back. When she got inside she joined the chat they were having. When! Dun dun dun! A dimensional crack appeared and four vampires jumped through it.

"Love to break up the chat. We're thirsty and you. You are why we're here. You remember us. We sent you here."

"You!"

"Get those four in the back of the room!"

"Yes sir!'

All four vampires disappeared. They reappeared in front of Ian, Sam-man, Jenn, and Anna! Gasp-E-Gads! The vampires bit them on the necks! Blood spattered on the wall!

"Die!"

"Your gonna pay!"

Boss fight!

Helen Vampire1 V2 V3 V4

At 34 25 25 25 25

Def. 40 30 30 30 30

Mpow. 26 35 35 35 35

Mpnts. 35 40 40 40 40

HP 16 15 20 20 20

Soul power10 0 0 0 0

Helen:Mother!

A shining ball appeared in her left hand!

Helen:Father!

A shining ball appeared in her right hand!

Helen:I beg of you to merge with my spirit to become mighty being! Triple spirit! SP:9 HP:30 At:40 Def. 50 mpow. 40 mpnts. 100

V1: Morpha! MP:20 all

Vampire 1 drew a sword!

V1:Your gonna regret gettin' in our way. Air slice! MP:17

Helen:(Dodges shockwave)Mother's pell: Light! MP: 95 SP:8 (Lance's voice speaks) I thought I killed all vampires!

V1:Urgh!HP:8 Guess again suckah!

V2,3,4:Gaah! HP:13 magic def.! MP: 15

Helen:Fathers attack:Illusion sword!SP:7 (Jan's voice) You! The leader! You are the one who assasinated me! I see... Well! Aren't you a traitor! John!

V1:What! How did you...! So you can still recognize Vampires who were once people.Uuugh!Vampire thrust! HP:4

V2,3,4:Aaahg! Oooh! Guuh! Uuugh!Cure! HP:3 Mp:14

Helen:John how could you! We trusted you. We helped you! Yet you still betrayed us!Uuugh! Mother's spell:Holy light!HP:25 SP:6 MP: 80

John:I was just doing my job!Aaagh! HP:4

V2,3,4:N-No. We failed. Please forgive us master... HP:0

The armor fell off and turned back into vampires!

John:Dang! You won this round. But we'll be back!

End of fight.

"Carry!" John cast the spell and the vampires and Ian, Sam-man, Jenn, and Anna were carried into the rift.

"No!" Helen yelled as she was released from triple spirit. She jumped into the rift and was returned to her dimension. The vampires and people floated into the Dark forest. Where she dare not go alone. She waited for her siblings to get back.

End of chapter

Me:How about that, Vyser? Good enough for ya?

Dy:Excelent chapter, Garfieldfan.

Sean:I'll buy four houses. Great chappie.

Me:Bai-Bai!


	12. Chapter 11 Pikmin fever!

Me:Hey! Welcome back!

Sean:Still winning!

Dy:Today is... Pikimin2!

Me:What a great category!

Sean:That last chapter was reeeeeeeeeeeally long!

Me:New record!

Dy:I believe that soon lightning will strike this mansion.

Me:You know what that means!

Sean:We get to invite Luigi over and have a ghost sucking party!

Me:Exactly!

Meanwhile!

Jan:Lance.

Lance:Yeah? Ow!

Jan:Hold it still.

Lance:With pleasure!

Jan:Bone cut!

The turkey meat fell off! It was just bones!

Jan:There you go!

Lance:o.o;;;;; What did you do that for?

Jan:It's what he wanted. He wanted to be "slim".

Lance:Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Meanwhile!

Moe:Well, I'm clean!

Joe:Me too!

Moe:hey how about we go to the gamecube?

Joe:Sure. But...

Moe?

Joe:What say we get some clothes instead of these towels?

Moe:Oh yeah.

Meanwhile!

Lightning:Oh! A building to zap!

Meanwhile!

Me:3,2,1.

ka-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Me:I'll call Luigi.

At the smash bros. mansion!

Navi:Hello?

Me:Hi! Navi it's been ages!

Navi:Hi, Garfieldfan. What can I get for ya?

Me:Luigi.

Navi:Sorry but lightning struck this place too. Leave it to the biggest toughest people in town to be horrified by seeing a ghost.

Me:(Laughing) Yeah!

Navi:Also leave it to the skinniest guy to be the one who defeats them.

:Ghost!

Luigi:Haha!

Ghost:I'll get you later! D.K.!

Navi 'n' me:R&R

_**Disclaimer:...**_

**Chapter 11: Pikmin fever.**

"Great! Just great! The first battle I lose in ages, and I get sent to another dimension!"

Meanwhile!

"Louie! Get those pikmin over here!"

"Aye aye!"

Suddenly a crack appears over the pikmin and a guy falls!

"Ugh!" Face plant!

"Captain! It's an alien!"

"Run for your life, Louie!"

"Oww! Where am I?" said the guy getting up.

"Captain! It talked!"

"Who the heck are you?"

"Captain it talked to us!"

"What are these things!" he obviously was talking about the Pikmin.

"Greetings I am Captain Olimar! This is my sidekick Louie! Those are Pikmin! And you are on the planet Pikpik!" said Olimar.

"How are you able to breath oxygen?" asked Louie.

"And you can't?"

"What is your name!" asked Olimar.

"Zack."

"Mear!" said a Pikmin.

The pikmin walked up to Zack and poked him. He poked it back. The pikmin licked him. He poked it. It sniffed him. He poked it again. It climbed up him. He put it down on the ground. It climbed up him again. He put it down again. This process contiued untill the pikmin said:

"Meha!"

Suddenly all the pikmin climbed on Zack.

"Help me!"

"Mel mel mel!" said the pikmin.

"This could get interesting." Olimar whispered to Louie.

"I think you're right."

The pikmin all jumped off and mowed him over.

"Ack!"

Then they started to attack him.

Fight!

Zack Pikmin mob

At. 35 50

Def. 40 50

Mpow. 25 0

Mpnts. 35 0

HP 16 60

SP 0 0

Zack:Firaga! MP: 32

Pikmin:Meha! HP: 60

Louie:Good thing they're red.

Olimar:Yep.

Zack:Ugh! Blizaga! HP:6 MP:29

Pikmin:Merere. Meha! HP: 40

Zack:Nooo. HP:0

Pikmin:Mone!

End of fight.

The Pikmin carried their injured friends to the onion along with Zack. But the onion would not suck him up. He lay there unconscious, bleeding, and bruised. Could this be the end for him? Dying on a planet where he was not a part of the nature? Olimar and Louie took him back to their ship and left the planet ground for the night. They bandaged him up and left him on the floor 'cause he was to big for their beds. (He is Larger than them). In the middle of the night, he woke up and looked around him he noticed his wound above his hip bone was bandaged. He looked out the window and noticed the ground was far below him. He saw a door that said: Captains quarters. He looked to a second door and saw a sign that said: Louie's qaurters in goofy childish letters. Then he saw two doors that said: purple and white pikmin. he went in that one and saw lots of pikmin. They looked at him and said:

"Meha!"

Here we go again.

Fight!

Zack Pikmin mob

At. 10 300

Def. 10 400

Mpow. 25 0

Mpnts. 35 0

HP 6 /

SP 0 0

Zack:I'm gonna die! Wing spell! MP: 20

(It takes a lot more magic when you cast it by yourself)

Pikmin:Ooooooooooo!

Zack:Uh-oh.

(He's too weak from earlier! his wings start to disappear!)

Zack:One chance! Up-draft! MP:10

Zack started to be pushed up by the wind!

Zack:Ungh! Can't focus!

Zack falls!

Zack:Aaagh! Wham! HP:0

End of fight

Meanwhile!

"What in-!" said Olimar as he went to the Pikmin room.

He saw a strange sight. Zack had Angelic wings! But they weren't disappearing! Blood was pooling from his side wound. It looked like the real end for him this time!

"Olimar, what is it? Ack!" Louie came in to see this sight.

Commercial break!

Sean:I got you now!

Dy:Found one!

Lance:No escaping me now, Ghost!

Ghosts:Eeeep!

Moe:Keep it down! Joe and I are trying to play Mario kart double dash!

We now return.

Olimar was performing tests on Zack while he was unconscious. It seems that Zack's body had made sockets for the wings, and the wings had appeared, and were now permanent. Poor Zack.

"So, Olimar, is he going to live?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that if we give him to a science lab they will pay us millions! That will get rid of the debt that our company is in."

"Have you checked his heart rate?"

"Not yet."

"Ow! Heeeey... That's an interesting shade of grey!"

"I think he's awake!" said Olimar.

"Ya think?" said Louie.

"Hey! You two! Why am I on the floor?"

"You won't fit in our beds." said Louie.

"Oh. Well. Tell me. What is the tingling feeling on my back? Is there a bug on me or something?"

"No, it's-" started Olimar.

"Let me guess. I'm bleeding. Aren't I?"

"You've got wings!" said Louie.

"O.O Nice try. Like I'd believe-." He was cut off by Louie holding up a mirror to him. It was reflecting at such an angle that he could see. He had wings.

"Ack! It's true! Well. Hmmmm." Zack started to flap his wings. He floated for a moment. And tried to land. Well, he got to the ground. But he couldn't use that much energy on his first try. He started bleeding. Only slightly though. "So much for that plan. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Okay." said Olimar.

"Night." said Louie.

It was a long night. Firstly, Zack had to remember to stay on his stomach because of his wings. Secondly, he was worried about his sibings. Thirdly, he had lost a lot of blood. He devised that in the morning he would eat and drink a lot.

Commercial break!

Luigi:Stay behind me, Peach!

Navi:Begone, Ghost!

Ghost:Nooooooooo...

Bowser:(Screams like a girl and faints) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Uh...

Yoshi:(Won't leave Luigi for his life) Pra! (Luigi! I'm scared!)

Luigi:Everyone outside!

Everybody sits on the ground.

Luigi:I'm going to call Professor E. Gad!

Yoshi:Ower! Owerwerwer... (No! Please don't go...)

We're back!

"Morning! What's for breakfast?" said Zack.

"House special. Louie's cooking."

"Well, can't be any worse than George's cooking."

"Actually, he's quite good."

"So sir what do you want?"

"I'll have... What can you make?"

"We have... What ever is on that board."

"Hmmmm... I'll have the steak some greens and what drinks do you have?"

"Milk, milk, milk, milk, pik pik carrot juice, milk, milk,... Did I mention milk?"

"Milk sounds good."

"One more gallon down. 4,913 to go."

"Wow."

"I'll have the burger and pik pik carrot juice."

"Comin' right up."

"So... Where do you come from?"  
"Another dimension."

"(Whistles) How did you get here?"

"I lost a battle and my brother and sisters and I were sepperated."

"Well. Tell me about your world."

They had a nice conversation, a nice breakfast, and when they were done ,Zack felt alot better. They went outside and Zack practiced with his wings. He learned how to put them away. He also learned he could use angel spells. When Olimar and Louie got back they Happily greeted Zack.

"So you've been training all this time?"

"Yep!"

"Well hate to tell you, but that is the last time you'll be training!" said ?

"What?"

A dimensional rift opened and three werewolves jumped out of it!

"Die!"

Boss fight!

Friends

Zack Pikmin mob

At. 40 100

Def. 40 100

Mpow. 50 0

MP 50 0

HP 25 100

SP 10 0

Wing Power 15 0

Enemies

W 1 W 2 W 3

At. 50 50 50

Def. 30 30 30

HP 25 30 30

SP 0 0 0

WP 0 0 0

W 1:Morphi!

You know what happens. Swords!

Zack:Wings!

Zack sprouted his wings!

Pikmin mob:Meha!

W 1:Gaaah! Sword whirlwind! HP:20

PM:Merere... HP:40

Zack:Holy arrow! WP: 13 MP: 40

W 1! HP:5

W 2,3! HP:5

Zack:Wing slam! WP:10

Zack slammed his wing against the werewolf!

Werewolf1:(gaurd)

W 2,3:Eeergh! We failed. Master... He's... too powerful.HP:0

W 1:This isn't over! (Draws regular sword) Hurricane!

Zack:Wing Hurricane! WP: 6 MP: 30

It was a battle of hurricanes!

W 1: Goodbye forever! Thunder shot!

Zack:Uh-oh. Wing gaurdian! WP: 2 MP: 10

W 1:You'll regret this!

The werewolf retreats back into the crack.

End of fight.

"I'm going too!" said Zack as he put his wings away and jumped through the hole. He got to his old world and saw Helen by herself. He joined her and she brihgtened up.

"So, how are you?"

"Fine. But we have to wait until Jess and George get back to go in there."

"I've got wings. See?"

Zack let his wings out and Helen gawked.

"How did you do that!"

"I don't know."

End of chapter

Me:Gotcha!

Sean:Found the emergency battery!

Dy:Turn it on!

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!

Joe:Yaaay! We've got power!

Everyone:Review!

Navi:Review!

Me:Navi! Why are you here?

Navi:Got our power back!

Me:Oh!


	13. Chapter 12

Me:Power is back on.

Sean:Time to get back to that game of monopoly.

Dy:Which I was winning.

Me:You were so not winning! Sean was!

Sean:That's right!

Meanwhile!

Joe:Fire!

Moe:Pow!

Lance:Take that!

Moe and Joe:Ack!

Jan:Nice shot, Lance!

Lance:Thank you!

Moe:Ha-ha!

Jan:You're gonna pay for that!

Lance:Take that!

Joe:Nooooooooo!

Moe:Not the endless hole!

Lance:Wuh-hooooooo!

Jan:We rule!

Meanwhile!

Me:Dy! Gimme $450!

Dy:Snap!

Me:Cha-ching! Thank ya much for staying at classic Garfield restraunt!

Sean:Oh yeah!

Me?

Sean:I'm upgrading my bakeries to Restraunts!

Dy:Nooooooo...

Meanwhile!

Joe:Now what?

Moe:Tales of Symphonia?

Jan:I love that game!

Lance:I call Zelos!

Moe:Lloyd!

Joe:Genis!

Jan:Raine!

Meanwhile!

:Hahaha! I shall kill them all and take over this mansion!

: I think not!

:What! Noooooooooo!

Biff! Bop! Whack! Kresh! Jinkle jinkle. Cr-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssh!

:Curse... you...

Meanwhile!

Me:Ahright! Doubles!

:I found this guy in th attic.

Sean:Hi, Vyser.

Vyser:He plotted to kill you all.

Me:That's what he always does. He never succeeds. 'Cept for that time he almost did... Never mind! You'll hear about it in my next 'fic: Randomness of stories prevail!. Same category.

Vyser: I'm making some popcorn.

Me:Wait. Toss me that notepad.

Vyser?

(Toss)

Me:(Writes on notepad) There ya go!

Vyser:(Popcorn bowl appears in hand.) Thanks.

Me:I'm warning you now. This chapter has over 3,000 words. R&R!

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Tales of Symph, Mariokart Double dash, or Crystal chronicles, Super Smash bros. Melee, or any of it's characters, or Vyser, or the guy in the attic. Or Fruits basket. Thank you.**_

**Chapter 12: Days at the Smash Mansion.**

"This stinks!"

Meanwhile!

A huge battle between Marth, Yoshi, Roy, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Giga bowser was about to rage on!

"Yoshi take Giga Bowser!" said Marth, the blue haired swordsman said.

"Yoshi! (Roger 'at!)"

"I'll take Mewtwo!" said Roy, the red-headed swordsman.

"On go." said Navi, "Ready... Go!"

The battle raged! All the characters dashed to met their oponents. Yoshi jumped to the air and used his Ground pound!

Roy ran to mewtwo and started a combo!

Marth ran to Ganondorf just to have his face say hi to Ganondorf's fist.

"Uuungh!"

Time passes!

Everybody was hurt and bruised. Only Yoshi was still standing. He was on Giga bowser. He was charging his ultimate attack used only on special occasions. It took half of his current energy.

"Gobygobygobydialoo! (You're finished! Meet my ultimate attack! Drain egg!)"

A crack opened and a girl (Guess who!) fell through. Yoshi's tongue was about to touch bowser, but the girl fell on his tongue and he swallowed her!

"Pra!(Wrong target! Must use the rest of my energy!)"

Yoshi layed an egg and used the last of his energy. The battle ended and yoshi fainted. All the warriors were knocked out, but the good side won. There were two eggs. Navi decided she might get less money from the viewers (Yes, In this world it is also a TV show. and If you don't know, Navi is a fairy.) If she let them get up on their own. So, she flew over there and poofed them to Dr. Mario. This would be a long night.

Commercial break!

TV: Lloyd:Tempest Beast! Raine:Help is on the way! Nurse! Genis:Reduce these evil souls to ashes! Explosion! Zelos:Light spear! Enemies:How could this happen! Huurk!

Joe:Boo-yah! Mages rule!

Jan:If it weren't me, yall'd be dead!

Moe:But who was doing all the upfront fighting!

Lance:I'm with Jan. Healers are neccesary!

We're back!

"Wha! Who won!" asked Marth.

"Yoshi." said the doc.

"Oh. Night."

"Wha! Who won!" asked Roy.

"Yoshi."

"Oh. Night."

"Pra! (Am I dead?)"

"No, your not dead."

Suddenly one of Yoshi's eggs cracked. Bowser jumped out and stomped away growling. That morning Yoshi was eating his fruit breakfast and sitting on the other egg.

"Laump. Laump. Laump. Laump. (Yum yum yum yum!)" He said as he swallowed his fruit whole (Hey. It's how he eats). When the egg started to crack. Yoshi jumped off and watched it crack. When it popped a girl popped out. She lay there. Unconscious. Breathing heavily. Yoshi decided to get the Doc. He said she was fine and that she just had a rough time. About that time she woke up and Yoshi chirped up.

"Yoshi? (How are you?)"

"Eeeeeek!" she screamed. Everybody in the mansion heard her!

"PRA!(SNAP! THAT HURT!)"

"OWCH!" said the Doc.

Meanwhile!

"What in sweet Hyrule!" said Navi, as she flew to the room the scream came from. She passed by Ness' room and found him plastered to the cieling in horror.

"All I did was read my comic book and that innocent girl in the book screamed!"

"Get down! That was a real scream!"

"Oh."

All the smashers got to the Doc's room to see Yoshi and the Doc on the floor.

"Not the Doc!" said Link, "Prepare to die!"

Ka-Smack!

"Link! Can't you see she's scared to death! That's not how your supposed to do it!" said Zelda smacking Link over the head REALLY hard.

"OW!" said Link.

"I'm sorry if that numb-skull scared you. We're the smashers. Some of us may not be the brightest crayons in the box, but we're the toughest people on the block. Right guys?"

"I'm going back to the Cafeteria." said D.K.

"Oh no you're not! We have to intruduce ourselves!" said Zelda, Grabbing D.K.'s ear.

"Ow!" said D.K.

"Zelda? We can't." said Ness.

"And why not?"

"She's out cold."

"Oh. Well I guess you can D.K."

"Pi... (I'm going back to bed...)" said Pichu.

A while later the girl woke up. Dr. Mario was chatting on the phone. When he turned around and saw her.

"Gotta go. Mystery girl is up... Yeah! Hahaha! Talk t' ya later!" He hung up and snapped on two plastic gloves, pushed a button, and grabbed a needle and a bottle with a yellow fluid in it. "So... I'm Doctor Mario. What's your name?"

"What is it of you're buisness?"

"Just wondering. After all you can't wander around our home with no name. I'll bet you're feeling fatigued."

"Yes. How did you guess?"

"You were in one of Yoshi's Drain eggs. So I'm asuming. I've called our boss to see about you're condition. In the mean time I'm going to give you a shot of my restore potion."

"W-what's a shot?"

"Oh. I get it your from another dimention."

"Yes. I suppose."

"I guess they don't have shots in your world. I just have to inject some fluid into you're body."

"Oh! We call those needles. Okay. Do it."

"Here goes."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"That wasn't so bad. We use much bigger needles."

"So you feel better, right?"

"Yeah. A little."

"I'm here." said Navi.

"Oh. Hi Boss!" said the Doc.

"Now let's have a look at you."

"That's you're boss?"

"Yep!"

"She's a fairy!"

"Whoa! Watch what you say. She's no ordinary fairy!"

"That's right!"

"She's beaten us all! With handicaps! On team battles! 3-1!"

"Wow. You're strong."

"It's just from handling a numb-skull who sleeps for 7 straight years and saves the world."

"Heh! Guess you're right!"

"Well. I'd better get back to the arena to host the match. You should eat something."

"Who's fighting today?" asked Doc.

"Roy, Link, Ness, and Kirby."

"Can't miss that!" said Doc.

"By the way what's your name? I'm Navi." asked Navi.

"Jess."

"I'll make an anouncement. That way, nobody'll just say 'hey what's your name?' Bye!"

Jess hobbled out of the bed and down the stairs(You can tell, my people hobble a lot!). When she managed to get to the cafeteria doors some speakers went off and said:

"Attention, ya lazy lumps! We have a guest in our midst! Be nice! Her name is Jess! That is all!

Jess hobbled into the room and saw everybody talking and eating. She saw a green-haired girl serving food. Luigi got up from his seat and tossed his tray into soapy water. he turned and started to walk towards the door. he looked back to yshi and waved before leaving. Jess was to busy looking around to notice the oncoming collision. Yoshi saw this and yelled at Luigi. "Pra! (Luigi! Watch where your going!)"

"Huh? Ack!"

Whack!

"Oof! Are you all right!" asked Luigi.

"Owww! I think."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!

"It's alright. I wasn't looking either."

"You must be Jess. I'm Luigi."

"Okay."

"You must be starved! Just go over there, grab a tray, and Saria will serve the food."

"Saria?"

"The girl with the green hair. She's a sage. She'll know who you are, and what you want to have. since your new here try the steak. Most of our food comes from different worlds. Just like many of our people. Later we'll have a convention and everybody'll introduce themselves. Everybody is very excited."

"Why?"

"The monthly fairy battle is coming up. Navi picks three of us to fight her, and we go all out. Nobody has beaten her yet."

"Navi. Isn't she the fairy?"

"Yes. You've met her I can tell."

"Yes."

"Better eat something before you pass out again. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

Jess walked over to the tray's grabbed one and Saria gave her a steak as soon as she came to them.

"Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you."

Jess walked to a bench and sat down. The bench she sat on had Link, Young Link, and Zelda sitting on it as well.

"And it was like 'Hot hot hot!'" said Young Link.

"Yeah you're right! Haha! Hey, what's with the glare, Zelda?"

Zelda made motions to look beside himself.

"Hmm? Whoa!"

"Ack! Link! Your on... Top of me..."

"Oh. Sorry!" said Link as he got up.

"Hi! You remember me right? I'm Zelda. That's Link. And that's Young Link."

"Hi!" said Y. Link.

"Charmed!" said Link.

"Hi. I'm Jess."

"We assume you've met Navi?"

"Yes. She's very nice."

"Just don't get her mad." said Link.

"I won't."

"So you come from another world?"

"Yes."

"If you ask Navi, she might be able to return you to your world."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I'll ask her next time I see her."

"Well, better eat that steak before it get's cold."

"Oh! Right!"

She ate it awfully quickly. She felt much better after that. The speakers crackled to life and Navi said:

"Veiwers are chanting for another battle! They want our guest to fight... Marth! Marth, get yourself in here! Jess. If you please, follow Marth. That is all."

"Jess. Come this way." said Marth, "I'm Marth. You and I are going to fight eachother. Don't worry. Navi sprinkles us with fairy dust. That way we don't actually die if we fall off the edge."

"That's good."

"If you see an item, you can pick it up. But for some strange reason you can't pick up two items at once. Wierd huh?"

"I guess."

"By the way Navi told me to give these to you."

"My sword and shield! Thank you!"

"You'll need them. I rank one of the top 5."

"Wow."

"Here we are."

"Alright. I'm going to sprinkle fairy dust on you two."

"Okay." said Marth.

"Ready."

Sprinkle sprinkle

"Go out there and brawl!"

"Good evenin'! folks! Here's your fave fairy! Navi!" said an anouncer.

"Hello folks! It's me! I granted your request and got our guest to fight Marth! Ready... Go!"

Boss fight!

Jess Marth

At. 34 40

Def. 40 40

Mpow. 26 0

MP 35 0

HP 20 40  
SP 0 0  
WP 0 0

Marth:Hin! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Jess:Uh! Hu! Uhn! Oof! HP:12

Marth:Dolphin blade!

Jess:Urgh! Blizzaga! HP:8 MP: 33

Marth froze solid! HP: 35

Jess:Airga! MP: 29

Marth was blown into the air!

Marth:Hwaaaaaah! HP: 29

Marth came back down on a floating platform! HP: 9

Marth:Pretty good!

Marth ran toward her and launched another assault!

Jess:Nooo... HP: 0

"Marth wins! It was a fierce battle, but the rabid fangirl club's favorite blue haired swordsman won!"

End of fight

Jess was surprised that she didn't lose any blood! In fact, She was downright amazed!

"It's the fairy dust." said Marth.

"Oh."

Well, she was a bit tired after that. After all she couldn't block fast enough. She returned to the cafeteria to see if she could get a snack. She grabbed one of the bowls and walked to Saria.

"Sure thing." she said and tossed some choclate sqaures in the bowl.

"Thanks!" said Jess. She still couldn't figure out how she did that. She walked to the table where the Mario gang sat.

"Hi there! You must be Jess. I'm Peach."

"Hello. Yes I'm Jess."

"I'm Mario! That's-"

"Luigi. Yes I've met him."

"I'm the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. And this is my attendant, Toad."

"Charmed."

"That one over there." said Mario,"Is Bowser. His hobby is kidnapping Peach."

"He's the main villain of The M. kingdom."

"What on earth is he!"

"I dunno. Luigi, you tell her."

"I think he may be a dinosaur like Yoshi, here."

"Yoshi! (That's me!)"

"If we could just get a bit of his skin we could analyze it with my DNA tester."

"When did you get that?" said Mario

"Just today."

"Oh."

"Pra!"

"What's he saying?"

"He said 'Bowser is heading straight for us!'." said Luigi.

"What's so bad about that?"

"He's gonna pound us!"

"Just let him try."

"What are you saying?"

"He's gonna kill you for that!"

"Airga!"

Bowser flew into the air and through the cieling.

"How did you do that!" asked Mario.

"That was amazing!"

"Pra? Yoshi!" said Yoshi coming out from under the table.

"He said 'Is he gone? Yay! He's gone!'."

"Attention all smashers. You are to report to the gym in 5 minutes. There we will have a convention so Jess will know our names. Thank you."

"Well, gotta go. Follow us."

The group went down a hall and met up with tons more of smashers. They were all chattering and laughing. They all seamed like such good friends. Why did they have to fight eachother? It was a mystery to her. Maybe they all had debts to pay off to Navi and were working as fighters. That must be it, she thought. When they reached the gym, they all lined up behind the curtain, And came out one by one telling Jess what their names were. That night, she dreamt about the fighters having a big party. She still wondered if she could participate in the Fairy battle. That morning she would find out how tough Navi really was.

Comm. Break!

TV: Ritzu:I'm sorry! I've caused you to much trouble! Aaaah! Shigure:I thought I told you all you have to do is this. Ah-ha! (PokesRitzu between ribs and hip bone) Ritzu:Uhllllll.. (Falls on floor.) Shigure:It's the magic touch! Guy:I don't even wanna know.

All four:Ahahahahahahahahahaahahaha!

We now return!

It was a beautiful day! The sun was shining! The air was free of polution! (NOT) And everybody was being pulverized by Navi! To Navi, this was the day she loved most. The fairy battle. It was the one time she got to teach the smashers some respect! Jess woke up, got breakfast, and went to the waiting room to the arena. Other smashers laughed, but Zelda said: "Shut it!". Nobody laughed anymore. Navi came in and said: "Next!". Ness Link and Y. Link hobbled out and went to their rooms. Roy, Marth, and Jess stood up and got going.

"Round two! Go!" said Navi.

Boss fight!

Roy Marth Jess Navi

At. 45 40 34 0

Def. 35 40 40 60

Mpow. 0 0 36?

Mpnts. 0 0 35 ?

HP 45 40 25 100

WP 0 0 0 20  
SP 0 0 0 0

Navi:Fairy blast! MP??

Marth:Uuuah! HP: 21

Marth flies off screen! HP:1

Roy starts a combo and finishes with his famous Fire breaker!

Roy:Duuuaah! HP:44

Navi:Nice try! HP: 95

Jess:Airga! MP: 30

Navi:Ugh! Fairy gust! MP?? HP:75

Roy:Ugh! HP: 1

Jess:Airga! MP:25

Navi:Ugh! Fairy Beam! MP:100 HP: 45

Roy and Marth:Nooo... HP: 0

Jess:Airga! MP: 10

Navi:Not bad! You're the first to deplete my health! But it ain't over yet! Wing revive! WP:0 MP: 1,000 HP: 300

Roy:It's on! HP: 90

Marth:Get ready! HP:100

Jess: I feel such power coursing through me! HP: 60 MP: 150 WP: 10

Navi:Ready? Fairy's shot gun! MP: 950

Marth:(defends) HP:95

Roy:(Dodges)

Jess:Magic shield! Airga+2! MP: 125

Navi:Ugh. Not bad! Ice cold! MP: 890 HP: 250

Roy:Doah! HP:50

Roy flew through the air and off the screen! HP: 30

Marth starts a combo and finishes it with shield breaker!

Navi:Pretty good! HP: 240

Jess:Airga+2! MP: 90

Navi:Uugh! Fury of the Fairies! MP: 690 HP: 140

Roy:Nooo... HP: 0

Marth:Uuah! HP: 35

Jess:Magic shield! Airga+2! MP: 40 HP: 50

Navi:That's it! Destruction! MP: 0

Jess:Magic shield+5! MP: 0 HP: 9

Marth:Nooo... HP: 0

Navi:That's... Im...possible. HP: 0

End of fight.

"There you have it people! A new record!" said Navi, "Jess."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to grant you the power of a fairy and send you back to your realm.'

"Thank you!"

"But you'll have to wait 'till tonight."

So she waited, but during the night...

"Heh! You're goin' down!" said a vampire.

Marth and Roy rushed in, to see this. Was this it! The leader grabbed her by the neck and started choking her!

"Dolphin blade!" said Marth executing his upward slice.

Boss fight!

Friendly stats.

Jess Marth Roy

At. 34 40 45

Def. 40 40 35

Mpow. 36 0 0

MP 35 0 0

HP 30 40 45

WP10 0 0

SP 0 0 0

Enemy stats.

Vampire:John Vamp2 Vamp3 Vamp4 Vamp5 Vamp6 Vamp7 Vamp8

At. 25 25 25 25 25 25 25 25

Def. 30 30 30 30 30 30 30 30

Mpow. 35 all

MP 40 all

HP 15 20 all

WP 0 all

SP 0 all

John:Ouch! Morpha! HP: 13 MP: 20

V2 turned into a helmet!

V3 turned into gauntlets!

V4 turned into a breastplate!

V5 turned into leggings!

V6 turned into boots!

V7 turned into a sword!

V8 turned into an axe!

Roy:Yikes!

Marth:Hin! Ha! Ha! Dlophin blade!

V3 and 4: Gaah! HP: 10

John:Tornado of blades! MP: 18

Roy:Defender! HP: 32

Roy blocked the entire attack!

Jess:Airga! MP: 31

Marth and Roy:Team attack: Shield breaking Fire!

V1: Urgh! HP: 4

V 2, 5-8: Gaah! HP: 3

V3 and 4:Nooo... We failed again... HP:0

Marth:Armor death!

V2, 5-8:Nooo...

V1: You're gonna pay! Full revive! MP:0

All the vampires got back up!

John:Get 'em!

Yoshi:Pra!(No way!) HP:50 Def: 40 At: 30

Each buddy had two vampires to deal with!

Jess:Wind power! MP: 21

All allies get the power of wind in their attack!

Yoshi:Broi ha! (Ground pound!)

Yoshi jumped to the air and landed on his targets!

V7+8:Gaah! HP: 16

John + V1:Team attack: Vampire fists!

Jess:Unnh! Airga! HP:20 MP: 0

All Vampires:Gaaaaaah! HP:0 2 2 2 2 2 0 0

Roy and Marth:Hurricane of fire!

Vampires 2-6: Noooo... We failed you master... HP: 0

End of fight.

"We'll be back. Just you wait!" and with that they left. The dimensional crack stayed there, this time.

Navi came in and heard the story of the fight. She was amazed that they would come here. Usually anything that is stupid enough gets killed. She granted Jess the power of a fairy and she left the room. Jess jumped in the portal and left the dimension. Possibly forever.

End of chapter.

Me:How was that? My longest chapter yet!

Dy:That was a good chapter, master.

Sean:Yeah. Hey Dy.

Dy:Yeah?

Sean:Your broke.

Dy:Darn!

Me:Review!


	14. Chapter 13

Me:Whew! It took me a long time, but I finally got time to write some more.

Sean:Are you going to tell them?

Me:Yeah. This Sean is an illusion. been doing just as fine. See the thing is, I was at a camping trip with my youth group. He flew out of my head and hasn't come back yet. this has been so since about... chapter 9.

Illusion:Yup.

Dy:Today, we will be showing tales of symphonia.

Me:Don't even have to say it. Today we find out what happened to george.

Phone:Riiiiiiing!

Lance:I'll get it! Hello? Oh hey! No he's not here. What? You're gonna be late? Hollywood? Nice place. Oh! You're a star? Congrats! What movie? Oh! That one! I can't wait to see that one! What part do you play? Wow. That must be the hardest part to get. Wha? Oh, I'm just resetting the furby traps. Yeah, perilous I know. They launched an attack last night! It was fierce. Score? I'd say... Moe got the most. Furby on a Lance! Yeah! Bai-bai!

Phone:Click.

Lance:That was Karen. She said she was gonna be late.

Me:Oh. Okay.

Meanwhile!

Jan:Hmmm.

Moe:Hmmmm.

Joe:...

Lance:I'm back!

Jan:I think it was Mr. green, with the Revolver, In the Hall. Now, who can prove me wrong?

Joe:Not me.

Moe:Nope.

Lance:... Nuh-uh.

Jan:(Opens up paper) I win.

Moe:No way! You've won every time!

Jan:It's a gift.

Joe:Let's play Rummy.

Moe:Okay.

Lance:I agree.

Jan:I'll play.

_**Disclaimer:I Do not own much.**_

**Chapter 13: George's new sword**

"..."

Meanwhile!

"And that's how we beat Mithos!" said Lloyd.

"Please! Show us your wings again Mister Lloyd!" said a couple of kids swarming Lloyd.

"Okay. Okay." His wings appeared and the kids all happily shouted.

A little ways further into this village, Sheena was surrounded by kids begging her to summon one of the elamental spirits.

"Fine. But this is the last time today. I told you that it takes alot of energy."

"Okay." said the kids.

"I call upon the name of he who controls the heavans, the earth, and all inbetween. I summon, come! Origon!"

"Now what?" asked Origon, appearing.

"Say hi to the kids."

"Hi. I can zap you."

"Aaaaah!" yelled the kids running away.

"Thanks." whispered Sheena.

"No problem."

"Gaaaaaah!"

"What on earth?"

"Gaaaaaah!"

THUD!

"Ooooow..."

"Genis. Professor." said Lloyd to the other two, "I have a feeling that this is gonna be hard."

He was talking to those particular two because Sheena was drained. That, and everybody else was away on vacation in other places.

Boss fight

Stats

Genis Lloyd Raine George

Atk. 20 70 25 40

Def. 60 100 65 45

Mpow. 80 0 100 35

MP ? 0 ? 40

HP 110 250 120 25

WP 0 50 0 0

SP 0 0 0 0

Lloyd:Wait for him to declare his side...

George:Ooowww...

Genis:Hmmmmm...

Raine:...

George:Aaack! who are you?

Lloyd:Who are you to ask for my name?

George:Uhm... George.

Lloyd:... Last name?

George:Where I come from we don't give ourselves last names. What's a last name, anyway?

Lloyd:Never mind... Do you come in peace?

George:... I don't know... I think so...

Lloyd:Okay...

All:...

Lloyd:Well, I was hoping for some action...

End of fight

"So... where do you come from?" asked Genis.

"Uummm... Put it this way I come from a realm called-"

We inturrupt this fanfic to bring you an important message!

Furbys and Cobbys are evil. Beware them! They may be cute,

But they are sinisterly cute!

We now return you.

"Wow. So you have to collect Myrhh to survive for a year?"

"Yep. Risky buisness. Somnebody's gotta do it though."

"Well, I sure wouldn't want to live there." said Lloyd without thinking.

"It wasn't always like that. We all use to thrive and live where we wanted to. Then a huge meteor came crashing down. That is what brought Miasma to our land. Many died when the meteor hit. And yes we did have dominant Crystals lying about. Now there is another Danger that has entered our land."

"Like what?" asked Lloyd.

"Vampires."

"I hate vampires." said Lloyd.

"In our town legends it says that my mother and fathers team of heros went out to gather Myrhh and find out what was making the vampires come. When the caravan returned, only my mother was in it. There was no sign of my father or the other two that went with them."

"That's so sad." said Raine.

"And not too long ago, my mother was assassinated."

"Raine and I know how you feel. We lost both our parents, too."

"Oh..."

"I say we hit the sack! It's really late!" said Lloyd.

Comm. break!

Jan:I win again.

Joe:I say we play again!

Moe:I'm goin' ta bed. See you guys tomorrow.

Lance:I'll be right back.

Joe:It's just you, and me. Bring it on.

We now return.

"Good morning world." said George being the first one to wake up. Now if clocks were invented by that time, it would be 5:28 in the morning. This was kinda early for someone who went to bed at 9:00. Oh well. He got up and started practicing his magic. This made some noise since he was practicing silent spells. But, Lloyd being Lloyd, Thought something was attacking the village. He jumped up and looked out the house and said:

"Holy Turnips! He knows magic!"

"Firaga!"

Ker-Booooooooooooom!

"Blizaga!"

Cha-Clink!

"Thundaga!"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!

"Airga!"

Fwoooooooooooosh!

"Wing spell!"

Riiiiiiip!

"Holy-"

We interupt this fanfic for an important message!

Moe:Snoooooore snoooore

We now return.

Flap flap flap

"Erm... Bravo, bravo."

"Gaah! Oh, it's just you. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry."

"Oh it's okay."

"You didn't tell us you could use magic"

"Well, you know, I didn't want you guys to think I was some sort of freak."

"Oh, don't worry. In our world there's magic everywhere. See?" said Lloyd as he held up the sorcerer's ring.

Ka-Foomp!

George was surprised at it shooting fire.

"It's called the Sorcerer's ring. It can do other things too."

"Neato."

"Yep."

"You wanna spar?"

"Sure."

Spar!

Stats

Lloyd George

Atk 70 40

Def. 100 45

Mpow. 0 35

MP 0 40

HP 250 25

WP 50 0

SP 0 0

Lloyd:Hmmmm. (Wings appear on back.) WP: 49

George:Holy tomatos!

Lloyd:Raging beast! (Battle energy flies out from Lloyd.)

George:Whoa! Blizzard MP: 39

Lloyd: Ouch! Rising Falcon! HP: 240

George:Uhn! Airga+1! HP: 5 MP: 29

Lloyd:Whoa! Demonic chaos! HP:192

George:Argh. I lost. HP: 0

End of spar.

"You're good."

"Well, I DID save this world."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Lloyd! What's all that noise?"

"Sparring match!"

"Okay."

"Well anyway, we're waiting for the rest of the team. Collette, Zelos, Regal, and Presea have to get back. Oh, and by the way, you're in the Village of Oracles."

"The Village of Oracles, eh? Well then, I can't wait to meat one."

"Actually, It used to be the Village of Oracles. The world was in danger because Mana was disappearing from our world, so the chosen had to release each seal and go to the tower of salvation. But since there is mana all around us now, We don't need to send out chosen ones."

"Wow. Interesting. Sounds a bit like my world. You know. We had to send out caravans as well."

"Sounds like we have alot in common."

"Yeah. So do you know if you can help me get back to my world?"

"Well there is this place called the other-worldly gate. But that may not work."

"It's worth a shot."

"Alright let's go."

So they all got on the Rheards and flew to the other-worldly gate. By this time, It was night. George stepped into the gate but nothing happened.

"Darn."

"Well, just wait a little while.

"Okay."

"We found you! Now time to inhialate you!"

Suddenly, a rift opened and three werewolves jumped through.

"Genis!"

"Ready, Raine!"

"Prism stars!"

"Go!"

Boss fight!

Atk. Def. Mpow MP HP WP SP

George 40 45 35 40 25 0 0

Genis 20 60 80 ? 110 0 0

Raine 25 65 100 ? 120 0 0

Lloyd 70 100 0 0 250 50 0

Sheena 60 80 70 900 200 0 9

Werew1 60 50 0 0 80 0 0

WW2 0 130 0 0 130 0 0

WW3 130 0 0 0 130 0 0

W:Morphi!

W2 turned into a shield!

W3 turned into an Axe!

Sheena:I call upon the name of the one who controls the light and illuminates darkenss. I summon! Come! Luna! MP: 800 SP: 8

Luna:(Appears) ...

Alot of beams of light come down!

W1: Dark shield! HP: 30

W2:Graah! HP:20

W3:Graah!HP: 120

Lloyd:Hmmm. Judgement! WP:30

Prism stars activates! Light comes down and hits the enemy repeatedly!

W1:Graaaaaaah! HP:0

W2:Graaaaaaah! HP:0

W3:Graaaaaaah! Werewolf gather! HP:1

The werewolves are fully revied!

Sheena:I call upon the name of He who controls the earth itself. I summon, Come! Gnome! MP: 700 SP: 7

Gnome:(Appears) Here we go!

The earth below the the enemies shattered and released a column of earth.

All W:Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! HP:20

George:Air!

W1:Guah. HP: 10

All werew:Furry explosion! HP:0

All: HP: 10

End of fight.

"This is not over."

"George! Before you go, take one of my Valkyrie sabers."

"See ya! It was nice Meeting you guys!"

End of chapter.

Me:... I hate writers block. Thanks for the review, Vyser!


	15. Chapter 14

Me:Blaaaah. Writer's block.

Dy:Monopoly game is over. Sean Illusion won.

Me:Landed on boardwalk.

Lance:I'ma try Jan's way of gettin' leftovers. I'm gonna try Ramen noodles. Here Ramen noodles. (Whistles) Where are yoooooou?

Me:(Sluuurp) Maybe I should tell 'im I have the last of the noodles.

Dy:Naah. Let's see how long he goes for.

Meanwhile!

Jan:I win again.

Joe:Nooooooooooooo.

_**Disclaimer:Let's add a bit of education today! I own Diddly + sqaut! I own Nothing!**_

**Chapter 14: Darkness, Death,and the ultima creature.**

"So. This is it." said Helen.

"The final battle." said Zack.

"To avenge our parents." said Jess.

"Let's go. Draw your weapons." said George.

Stats.

At. Def. Mpow. MP HP WP SP

Zack 50 60 40 50 40 40 0

Helen 50 60 50 50 50 0 30

Jess 50 60 40 50 40 30 0

George 65 60 40 50 40 0 0

"You're late! We've got a trump card this time. Die!"

Boss fight!

At Def Mpow MP HP

V1 30 50 40 40 20 A.k.a. Jonh.

V2 30 50 40 40 40

V3 30 50 40 40 40

V4 30 50 40 40 40

V5 30 50 40 40 40

V6 30 50 40 40 40

V7 30 50 40 40 40

V8 30 50 40 40 40

W1 50 60 0 0 70

W2 50 60 0 0 70

W3 50 60 0 0 70

Zack:Hmmm. WP: 39 (Angel wings!)

Jess:Hmmm. WP: 29 (Fairy wings!)

Helen:Triple spirit! SP: 29

Zack:Light Feathers! WP: 36

Jess:Fairy Dust! WP: 26

Helen:Father's attack! Illusion blades! 29

George:Haaaaa!

V1, 2, 3, and 4: Aaaah! Airga supreme! HP: All: 10 MP: all: 20

Heros:Gaaaah! Airga supreme! HP: 30 Helen: 40 MP: 40

Enemies:Aaah! HP: W: 50 V:1, 2, 3, 4: 0 5, 6, 7, 8: 20

John:Not bad! Try this! Merging Chaos! MP: All evils: 0

We interupt this for an important message!

Beware 't' Furbys!

We now return!

A Giant Creature stood in front of them.

HP 1600

MP 100

AT 100

Def 200

Mpow 100

Evil Power --

: Prepare to Die!

Zack:Angel's Blade! WP: 30

:Nice try! HP: 1599

Jess:Fairy' Beam! WP: 20

: Hey that tickled! HP: 1598

George:Haaaaaa!

:Wuz that it? Ha! HP:1597

Helen:Mother's power! Mega Drain! SP: 28

:Hey! That actually hurt! DIE! HP: 1540 MP:60

Heros:Uwaaah! HP: 10

Helen:Mother's care! Restore!

Heros:HP:max

:No! That hurt! Raaaah! HP: 1400

George:Aaaaaagh! HP:3

:You're finished!

George:Darn. HP:0

Jess:George! Wing sacrifice! WP MP: 0

George:(Revived) Haaaaaaa! Valkyrie's Magicali Blade!

:Hey! HP:1200

Helen:Disengage Spirits! Magic Beam! MP: 0 SP: 40

:Nooooooooooo! HP: 1000

Jess:Haaaaa!

Zack:Angel's Scythe! WP: 5

:Gaaaaah! HP: 800

George:Evil's bane! MP: 0

:What! That's it! Soul eater! HP: 500 EP: --

George:Nooooooooooooo! HP: -100

:How's that! your brother has passed from this world to oblivion! Hahaha! HP: 600

Helen:You're going to pay with your life! Bleeding Shot! HP: 10

:What? HP: 300

Zack:Hmmmmmm! Angel's Reaper! WP: -55

:Aaaah! HP: 5

Jess:Die.

:Nooooooooooooooooo! I'm going to take the fairy with me! Evil takedown! HP: 0 EP: 0

Jess:Goodbye Family. HP:0

Ker-Boooom!

End of fight.

"Well. This is it."

"It is time to wipe out the rest of Evil."

End of Chapter.

Me:Shortness! Thanks for the review, vyser!


	16. Chapter 15

Me:Well, I finally found Sean.

Sean:Good to be back!

Me:This is it adoring fans. The final chapter. for those of you who have read the guide to this game or just the instruction manual then you probably read that the clavats are peace-loving people. Well, today I'm going to bend it a little. This Chapter is going to be heavy. In text.

Sean:Make sure you eat something before reading this.

Dy:And now without further adou, The final chapter.

_**Disclaimer:No more education. I own nothing of this game.**_

**Chapter 15: The final battle and lotsa history.**

"So, you finally made it to my lair." said a dark figure, "I am no yuke. Nore am I selkic."

"You're a clavat?" asked Zack.

"Precisely." said the figure as he threw off his cloak, "I think lowly of my heritage. I often find myself asking why I'm a clavat. I was raised by a mayor because my parents died just after I was born. My mother died when I was born. My father died in battle. He was with the town's defense. Both signs of weakness. The mayor took me in and told me this when I was only 10. I took a crystal and ran away to Shella one night. There I was taken in by a family of yukes. Then I learned that my uncle had died in this forest. He was a yuke. He had imense power in the dark arts. I started to study them too, and now I know who killed him. Your father."

"What! That's a lie! I won't believe it!" said Helen.

"Don't deny it. I know. ask your father's spirit. He did it. My uncle was doing it out of revenge for his parents. Your father did it because he wanted revenge for his parents and friends."

"Dad? Is this true?" asked Helen.

_"Yes my child. It is. I did kill his uncle. but I did it also for Jan. Dark yuke was killing her. If I had not actted, Then you would not exist."_

"See? Your father is an evil man. He killed a yuke. He should be obliterated. I am an abomination. Look." he said as he drew his rune blade and cut himself on the arm, "My blood is discolored. It is not Red! It is Black." He said as his black eyes closed, "And so are my eyes. my eyes are black where they are supposed to be white, and red where they are supposed to be blue. Truely an abomination."

"What is your name?" asked Helen.

"I have no name! But I desire to be called the Dark clavat. take a closer look at these trees what shape do they take on?"

"They... look like Mryhh trees. But, they're black. How could this happen?" asked Zack.

"Exactly. This place flourishes with energy. Dark energy, to be exact. They were cursed by an old Yuke. He wanted to make sure nobody used them for their crystals ever again. He wanted to make sure because he was the elder of Shella. He wanted to wound the other tribes for casting them out."

"Why are you doing this? You have cost many people their lives!" said Helen.

"Not every plan is perfect. But you have come to late. I've learned how to summon creatures. Just the art I was learning."

"Helen. He's too far gone to save. We must bring him down." said Zack.

"Haha! You cannot hope to defeat me!"

Boss fight!

At. Def. Mpow. MP HP SP WP EP

Zack 50 60 40 50 60 0 40 0

Helen 50 60 50 60 70 30 0 0

Dark clavat 70 80 80 150 300 20 20 100

Dc: I summon: Ghouls! Come! MP: 130

Ghouls:Graaah! At 30 Def 30 HP 50

The ghouls ran to Zack and Helen!

Zack:Haaaaaaaaa!

Ghoul 1:Ur. Ur. Ur. HP: 20

Helen:Mmmmm!

Ghoul 2:Ur. Ur. Ur. HP: 10

Dc:Well this is fun, but I'm going to get to the point. Dark Arrows! MP: 125

Zack:Helen! Look out!

Helen:Aaah!

Zack:Ha! Meh!

Ghouls:Uuuuur! HP:0

Shlok shlok shlok! Blood! Gore! Spatter!

We interupt this climatic battle for an unimportant message!

Moe:Snoooooooooore snoooooooore

We now return.

Zack lay on the ground, bleeding heavily. He jumped into the arrows to take the hit for Helen!

"Zack!"

"I'm... okay.

Dc:Ha! Weakness!

Helen:You will pay.

Zack:Cure! HP:50 MP:49

Helen:Triple spirit! Father's spell! Heavy beam! SP: 28 MP: 40

Dc:Gaaah! Heh! Nice shot! HP: 264

Zack:Haaaa!

Dc:Uuurgh! HP: 250

Zack:Hmmm. WP: 39

Riiip!

Dc:Not bad! I can do that too! WP: 19

Zack:Aaack!

Strange wings came out of his back!

Helen:Father's attack! Air strike! SP: 26

Dc:Not high enough! Falcon strike! WP: 18

Zack:Aaagh!

Dc:Falcon Dive!

Dark clavat swooped down and grabbed Zack by his shirt!

Dc:Soul steal! SP: 10 EP: 70

Zack:Aaaaagh!

A faint image of Zack appeared in Dark clavat's hand and combined with Dark clavat!

Zack:... HP:0 MP:0 WP:0

Zack fell to the ground with a resounding thud. His wings diappeared and slowly he disappeared.

Helen:Your in for it now! All soul attack! Family Vengance! SP: 20

Dc:Gaah! HP: 100

Helen:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Dc:Aagh! Heavy cure! HP: 50 200 MP: 115

Helen:Father's attack! Mortal strike!

Dc:Gaah! Heavy cure! HP: 70 220 MP: 105

Helen:I'm going to make you pay! You have caused too much pain to my family! Raa!

Dc:Whoa! Hey, calm down! It's not like I haven't felt that pain before either!

Helen:Yeah, well I'm going to kill you.

Dc:Not likely. Rune blade! Give me some of your power! My turn. HP: 240

Helen:Ugh. HP: 64

Clang cling clang cling!

Dc:Not bad!

Helen:You're not the worst I've met either!

Dc:Heh. Spin slash!

Helen:Uuuff! HP: 34

Helen flies back and hits a tree!

Dc:Ha ha ha ha! How was that? You couldn't block!

Helen:Cure! HP: 70 MP: 39

Dc:Drain! MP: 203 HP: 250

Helen:Ugh. Mother's spell! Light arrow! HP: 60 MP: 9

Dc:Gaaah! Hyper strike! HP: 100 MP: 190

Helen:Aaaaaah! HP: 5

Again with the tree?

Dc:Ha. You cannot win. Give it up! I have felt the pain that you have just felt. You are a worm to me. Die!

Helen:Goodbye. Ths world is not my place to be anyway.

Dc:(gasp) Gaaaah! Stop! (Jumps back)

Helen:Even If I do die, I will be happy in the afterlife with my family. But I will not die without taking you with me. Tell me. Now that I am in your hands, why are you trying to make another army like your uncle did?

Dc:So everybody would feel the same pain of losing their true parents. This way they will all come to join me. Then we will be able to cro dimensions and wipe out everything in our path. And then I will be the supreme ruler. First this world, then the multiverse! You cannot defeat me. It is my destiny. You shall meet your death!

Helen:So be it but... (Gets up) I will take you with me.

Dc:Stop saying that! You cannot kill me!

Helen:Nobody's invincible. Therefore I can kill you. You just don't want to believe this because you want to become a ruler over every world that exists. You stole people's souls and made yourself powerful. When you're around women who you know are truely stonger than you, you freak out. Then, You kill them at unfair circumstances That, Is weakness.

Apparently she was gettin' to him, cause he was sweating.

Dc:Be quiet! You don't know anything! I'll crush you! Die!

Helen:Mother. Father. Help me purge this evil and let me see you forever. SP:0

Dc:Aaaaaaaaagh! HP:0

Helen:My work is done. HP: 0

End of fight.

After that battle, the Myrhh trees slowly returned to normal. This was a haven to everybody. One could enter this sanctum without a chalice and be able to breath as this air seemed to cleanse their soul. Then, after a couple of years, Fairies appeared in this haven. This became an actual safe place. even monsters that cam within 30 feet of this place were purified. Then when some brave souls ventured beyond the Lich's lair the found the source of Miasma and defeated it. However, When they did this, one of the survivers told of an evil bird like creature smote his allies. He said that it was a most horrifying creature. But he was only barely able to defeat it.

End Of Fic

Me:What do ya think!

Doorbell:Ding Fzzzzzt!

Me:Who could that be?

Karen:It is I! The wonderous one!

Sean:Karen! How long's it been!

Karen:Sean! I believe it has been A few months! And my, have you ever been working out!

Me:Hey, Hate to break up your... Lovely... moment. But, the reviewers are have eye twitches with what you two are doing in the open.

Karen:Right.

Ker-Pooof!

Me:Let the party begin!

Dy: You know what to do know!

All:Review!

Me:And don't miss me next fanfic! Randomness of Stories Prevails! This fanfic will be randomly updated, so you have to also see my other fanfic in the Zelda collumn! Four links and The skull knight! Have a great august!


End file.
